Locked In Shackles
by CheckeredLove37
Summary: Link is back in Ordon Village after defeating Ganon. He had returned to his normal duties in said village and believes everything will go back to normal. Though, he was unfortunatley wrong. WARNING: rape, child molestation, moderatley graphic scenes. Ghiralink. Don't like, don't read. Please do not review with hate just because you don't like what I've written.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay-so this used to be on my other account. Though now that my family is aware of that account, I realized I should probably move the M rated stories. So, I am uploading all of Locked in Shackles to this account, as well as a few more blatantly smutty stories I've written. I, however, am way too lazy to rewrite any of the other author's notes and therefore am keeping them the same. I would ust like to state, for the record, that I wrote this last year and that most of it is quite frankly, horribly written. Though, from the reviews, I took that many people liked reading it and, if the time should be found, I will continue to update. Anywho~I don't own Zelda-please enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Colin sighed happily in relaxation as he held his wooden fishing pole in the little grasp. "This is nice, Link."

Link smiled at him, as he lied down on the dock. "Couldn't agree more, kiddo."

Colin then stretched and laid back, resting against the elder's torso as Link yawned.

"I assume it's getting quite late. I hope Epona's not getting hungry." He said, watching the sun slowly go down.

Colin looked up at him and smiled, his big cheeks blushing. "We could go and feed her if you want. Might as well, it'll keep us from falling asleep on the dock."

Link chuckled, as he helped Colin up and then got up himself. The two held hands as they walked back to the outskirts of Ordon Village where Link's house and Epona was. The horse whinnied happily as she saw her owner walking toward her. Link picked a large apple from a tree behind his house and feed it to the beautiful horse, while stroking her soft mane.

Colin pet the horse as well, nuzzling his face into her warm coat before Link lifted him up and sat him on top of her.

"Wanna help me wash Epona?" Link smirked, hopping up with him.

"A 'course I do!" the child smiled, as Link snapped the reigns signaling Epona to trot to the spring.

When they reached the spring, Link hopped off and lifted Colin down with him. Link took two sponges and soap bar out a small bag on his belt loop. He tossed a sponge to Colin and kept one for himself, which he wet and then soaped up. He slid the sponge along the dirty coat of his horse, as did Colin, who was yawning every so often.

After much scrubbing and rinsing, Link declared that Epona was finally clean. He looked over and noticed that Colin had gone to the shore and fell asleep on a rock. The elder chuckled as he led Epona back to her stall and then came back to the spring, sitting down on the rock Colin slept on. He rubbed the younger's back, yawning himself as he suddenly heard a loud noise.

The blonde teen looked around, seeing nothing. _I guess it was just my imagination, _he thought.

But he then heard the noise again. "What is that?" he mumbled, a bit too loud, waking up Colin.

"L-Link? What is that noise?" he asked, clutching onto Link's tunic.

The elder shrugged, standing and looking out the entrance of the spring, Colin following behind him, holding his gloved hand.

Link began to hear the noise getting louder, he then began to lead Colin back towards the village. "Come on, kiddo. We should head back."

Colin smiled sleepily, as they walked in the shadows of the forest before Link heard a raspy voice behind him.

"Hello, foolish hero." The voice said.

Link shivered in his boots, his stomach turning and his mind clouded. _No. It…it can't be him…_

"Colin, run back to Ordon!" Link yelled, as his slightly clouded vision saw the dark villain Ganondorf in his usual attire.

The young child began to run before Ganon raised an arm, and Vaati ran after him. Link gasped as he began to chase after Vaati, before Ganon ran and grabbed the hero's arm.

"Let me go, you disgusting, vile fiend!" Link yelled, tugging his arm harshly out of the villain's grasp. He took off running for Colin.

As he finally caught up to Vaati, Ganon had caught up as well. He noticed Vaati had knocked out Colin and had thrown him over his shoulder.

Link growled. "Let him go!"

Vaati laughed evilly, as Ganon grasped Link's blonde locks in his fist. Link yelled out before Vaati took a club and knocked Link unconscious as well.

"Colin?" Rusl called, looking for his young son.

"Link?" Ilia called.

"Where could they be?" Fado said, noticing Epona neighing and thrashing attempting to get out of her stall.

When Link awoke he saw he was in a small cell behind bars. His ankle was shackled to the ground, and he realized he was stark naked. His face grew crimson, as he noticed Colin across the cell. He was also completely naked and was chained to the ground.

He watched as Colin's eyes fluttered open. He gasped loudly, blushing, as he noticed his and Link's current state of no clothing.

"Link? Where are we?" Colin sighed, his voice scared and shaky.

"Don't worry Colin, I'll try and find a way out." As the hero said that, he heard loud footsteps coming towards their cell.

Link growled, staring to the locked door of the cell. Ganon suddenly appeared at the door. He held a rusty key in his hand.

"You will stand in respect when I enter the room." He announced. Colin sprung up to his words, but Link stayed on the floor. He would never show respect for this villain.

"I said, _stand._" The villain repeated, growling.

Link made a face to the villain, not even shifting.

Ganon swiftly unlocked the door and Link assumed he was coming up to hurt him, but instead he stopped and slapped Colin across the face.

Tears sprung to the young boy's eyes, as Ganon smirked. "Stand, _hero_, or worse will happen to this boy."

Link let his eyes fall shut as he slowly rose up. Colin gasped as he did so, and turned away in fear as Ganon strode toward the hero.

Ganon reached down and unlocked Link's shackle. Link stared at the villain before him and he did the same. Ganon then grabbed the teen's hand and began to pull him to a different room. Before leaving the cell, Colin tried to grab Link's hand but Link pulled his hand away from him and shook his head to Colin.

"I'll be okay, Colin. I just want you to try and stay safe, okay?" the hero asked.

Colin nodded, tears falling from his eyes.

As they got farther from the cell, Link yelled back, "Everything will be okay, Colin! Don't worry!"

Ganon chuckled evilly. Yeah, everything will be fine for him. You, not so much."

Link's body trembled in fear and his stomach churned. _Oh goddesses…_

* * *

><p>AN: So maybe a rushed first chapter :) Anywho~review and stuff! Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I got a couple of reviews to continue, so I shall :) And a little piece of advice you guys, tea and milk mixed together is really good…so yeah. Don't own Zelda, enjoy :)

Chapter Two

"Where are you taking me you disgusting fiend?" Link spat, as Ganon dragged him down a long, dark corridor.

The villain snarled at him. "I'd stop with the insults if I were you, _hero_. Your punishment will only be getting worse."

Link swallowed hard at the thought of that. _Punishment? What did he mean?_

Soon enough, the pair arrived at a very empty room. The walls were gray bricks and the lights were dim. Although, the door was lockable. And so Ganon did just that. He then hid the key in his garments and pushed Link to the hard, concrete floor.

He landed hard and then scrambled to his feet before remembering his current state of no clothing. To which his face turned red, and his hands instinctively flew to his crotch.

Ganon laughed deeply. "Ah, hero. You have no need for doing such a thing. Trust me, I'll be seeing plenty of you."

"W-what?" Link stuttered, beginning to back away before he felt vines grow through cracks in the floor and tie around his ankles. "Let me go!"

Ganon's continuous laughter eerily echoed throughout the room. In an attempt to get free, Link looked around for anything that could aid him. Although, before he could even get a good look around, Ganon had already pushed him again. And with his ankles tied, he fell down right on his back.

Link yelled out in pain as his back hit the stone hard floor, and before he could get up again, Ganon landed a heavy booted foot on his chest, which knocked the air right out of Link for a brief moment.

The blonde teen began to helplessly kick and squirm, attempting to get free, to no avail.

Ganon laughed again. "Child, it's pointless to struggle. As I said, your punishment will only be getting worse."

At this point, Link was beginning to worry. _What does he mean?_

Before Link could think of another word, he heard a faint tug on fabric and he realized what was happening.

"Oh…no. No! No, no, no, no, no!" he cried, tugging and chewing on the vines trying to break free. He tugged his legs up and pulled on the vines and crawled around, using as much strength as he could, but it was no use. The vines would not break.

Link then watched as Ganon began stripping from the rest of his garments and he felt his insides churn. "No!" he cried again, as his eyes began to brim with tears. _Oh, why can't she still be here?_

Ganon, now finally free on his clothing, turned and laughed at the helpless crying child before him. "Oh, child, now aren't you just helpless."

Link continued to struggle at the vines, trying to conceal the tears that were now falling freely from his bright cerulean eyes.

"Well, _you _may have saved Hyrule once, but no one can save you from _this._" He boomed, his voice again echoed through the room.

As Ganon then got closer to him, Link began to panic. His mind was racing and his breathing was heavier. He could barely think. The tears fell faster and all he wanted to do was sob, but he wasn't planning on showing that much of a sign of defeat. He then stiffened his lip, wiped away his tears and spit right on Ganon's ugly face.

And what did the villain do? He spat right back.

The vile substance landed right on Link's lips, but before he could wipe it away, vines came and wrapped themselves around his wrists, holding them back.

Link then just made a face, making sure not to open his mouth. He heavily breathed through his nose, and Ganon looked at the stubborn teen before holding his nose with his strong hand, to where Link couldn't breathe. Link wasn't giving up just yet. He held his breath until his lungs stung and his face turned red.

"For goddess's sake child, breathe!" Ganon yelled, sending echoes throughout the room.

Link wanted to growl, but his lungs hurt too much. But finally, his instincts gave in and he opened his mouth and took a deep breath, and Ganon saw this as a perfect opportunity to stick his tongue in the boy's mouth. As he did so, Link's face went a dark shade of crimson and tears returned to his cerulean orbs.

Link yelled in the forced kiss as he tried his hardest to not to let his tongue slip into the enemy's mouth. Ganon licked every crevice in the mouth of the blonde teen and made sure not to leave one part of it feeling non-violated.

When he finally pulled away for air, a trail of saliva connected their mouths. Saliva that Link quickly spit out of his mouth. He then growled angrily.

Ganon, however, chuckled. "Where's that smile, child? I know you enjoyed that."

Link stiffened his lip again and ferociously shook his head.

Ganon smirked widely. "Well, maybe you'll like this better." He then stood and then snapped his fingers. The vines then pulled Link up to knees and more vines descended from cracks and tied themselves to him, forcing him to stay on his knees.

Ganon then turned to Link and pressed his large member against Link's rosebud soft lips. His lips stayed snapped closed and Ganon rolled his golden eyes.

"Child, you best open your mouth!" it echoed throughout the room.

Link gave him a face, as if to say, "Or what?"

Ganon then began to slowly move away from Link. "Alright then. I suppose I'll just go let the other boy deal with this. He probably doesn't know any better anyway."

_Colin…_

Link then teared up again, and slowly but surely, opened his mouth widely.

Ganon looked back at him. "That's what I thought. You_ whore._"

The tears finally streamed down his face as the villain said that. The tears began falling faster as Ganon quickly shoved his large member into Link's tiny mouth. He also used his fat fingers to stretch the hero's mouth open as wide as it would go, which didn't happen to be very wide.

Ganon began to push himself farther down Link's throat and almost choked him. He could barely even fit half his cock into the teen's mouth, and Link knew he wasn't done trying.

Before the blonde could even adjust to this, Ganon began to thrust back and forth into the hero's small mouth. Link let more tears slip out of his cerulean eyes and Ganon slapped him across the face. "Child, open your mouth wider!"

His loud voice echoed around the room again making Link cry harder. The gesture only made the hero more and more afraid of the evil king.

Ganon was now thrusting faster into Link's mouth and Link continuously gagged on the large muscle. He knew the villain wouldn't take much longer. And he was proven right when he felt an awkward trembling in his mouth and then a large load of thick, gooey seed was shot down his throat. Link was determined to spit it out right away, but Ganon covered the hero's mouth and would not allow him to let a drop of his essence from his mouth.

"Swallow it. Swallow it all, my foolish little _whore,_" he said, making Link tremble.

Something about the way that fiend said that word made Link feel so helpless. Tears continued to fall as Link slowly began to swallow the mouthful of seed in his mouth, making sure not to choke. When he was finished, his stomach groaned and his head hurt. He felt so helpless; so embarrassed; and so ashamed.

How could he have let this happen? How could this have happened? Why did this have to happen? He saved an entire kingdom from this fiend before, so why was he so helpless now?

Link lowered his head in shame to pray to the goddesses. _Please, oh please, save me from this monstrosity. Please, I beg of you…_

"Now lie down, child." Ganon ordered.

Link gave him an angry look, but couldn't speak. He just nodded towards the vines.

Ganon shook his head. "So pathetic…" He snapped his fingers again and the vines around his knees loosened and the one around his wrists and ankles pulled him onto his back.

"Alright, child. Have you ever done a thing such as this?" the fiend asked.

Link just shook his head as Ganon lowered a fat finger. "Good…the more painful the better."

The villain suddenly plunged a thick finger deep inside the tight, pink opening on the blonde teen making him cry out. He squirmed and struggled as tears began to fall again. Ganon then let out a loud echoing laugh.

"Oh, you think this hurts? The real pain hasn't even begun."

He then added another finger, stretching Link wider. And in response, he let out another loud cry. He remembered he had only heard rumors about sex before. He had heard it was as pleasurable as it gets. This was far from pleasure. Although, this wasn't really sex, was it?

Ganon then added two more fingers at once, pulling apart the boy below him. He let out a last cry before Ganon began thrusting the fingers in and out of his tight opening. Each thrust giving Link an extreme amount of pain and getting Ganon even harder.

After what seemed like forever, Ganon finally pulled his fingers out of Link. The teen sighed in relief, happy that was over, forgetting about his earlier words of the more extreme pain was to come.

Ganon then aligned himself against Link's tight pink hole.

"W-what?" Link sputtered in surprise.

Ganon chuckled. "Oh, you didn't think I was done so soon, did you?"

Link pouted his lips and lowered his eyebrows nervously. "P-please, no!"

Ganon laughed loudly but sternly again. "You'll take me in and enjoy it, _whore,_"

_There it was again._

Before Link could even process what was happening now, Ganon thrust hard into the child, ripping his insides apart and squeezing a loud scream out of the boy. Tears streamed down his face as the villain began to thrust in and out of him. He felt the crimson colored blood running down his thighs as the fiend only continued to thrust faster.

"Stop! Please! I beg of you!" Link could barely yell. His throat was sore and his stomach and head hurt immensely. "Please!"

"There's no stopping me now, child!" his voice echoed throughout the room again as he went faster and Link cried and sobbed harder.

"Please!" he begged again and again, but there really was no stopping this fiend.

Ganon felt himself slowly reaching his climax and he went even faster drawing more blood and cries from the Hylian.

"Child, you better prepare yourself. I'll make this sting as much as I can!" He boomed.

Link continued to cry and sob only being able to barely stutter.

"Please, stop…"

His head was pounding and his stomach was churning. His opening stung and his thighs felt sticky with blood. His eyes hurt in the cool air of the room from crying so much and his ears were ringing. Link couldn't find a part of his body that wasn't in immense pain.

Ganon was thrusting as hard as possible now, and his heavy knees were now on top of Link's feet crushing his small, pale toes.

The fiend had finally reached his climax, and he shot his sticky, salty, thick seed as far up into the child as he could, making his ripped, bloody insides sting in pain.

The fiend pulled himself out, satisfied as the vines retreated back into the cracks. Link then collapsed onto his side, balling himself up and holding his knees to chest in an attempt to comfort himself. He soon blacked out, leaving Ganon to literally drag him back through the corridors and to his and Colin's cell. When they reached the mini jail, he threw Link inside and locked the door behind him.

He called back to the youngest child. "When he wakes…_if _he wakes; tell him there's more where that came from."

Colin then scrambled over to Link, who was still balled up, knees against his chest.

"W-what did he do to you?" he quietly whispered to himself, as he pulled Link's hands apart, revealing the blood down his naked thighs. Colin also noticed his tears stained face. And after being around Talo, who knew everything there was to know about sex and rape because of Beth, Colin easily figured out what had happened.

He then took a rag Ganon had thrown into the cell as a blanket for them and he dipped into their dog food bowl full of dirty water and began to wipe the blood from his thighs and then he licked him thumb and gently wiped away the tears still lingering on his face. He pet Link's soft blonde locks, along with his pointed ears, which were now lowered in slumber, and kissed his forehead.

"You're safe…" Colin whispered. "For now…"

The younger then wrapped his arms around the teen and held him close, trying to keep his trembling body warm.

A/N: Woah, dramatic. Yep, so review and stuff guys and there's more where that came from :) Love ya'll ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just want to say, thank you guys so much for your kind reviews and I want to return your kindness with a new chapter :) Sorry it took so long, we've been having lots of tests at school and since its advanced stuff it takes forever to study :P Anywho~I don't own Zelda, enjoy!

Chapter 3

Link woke up before Colin the next morning. His lower area and thighs hurt immensely and he was sure he couldn't walk. He held a cold hand to his aching forehead and sat up, moving slyly to ensure Colin wouldn't fall hard on the floor.

The blonde teen then thought back to the previous night. His memory was partially blurry due to himself passing out after the events that took place, but all that he could remember made him sick to his stomach.

He looked over to a small, metal dog food bowl and noticed little brown pellets that were, in fact, dog food.

Link made a face as he looked over and saw Colin rubbing his eyes awake.

"Morning, sunshine." The Hylian said sweetly, trying to let Colin feel some kind of happiness in this dark, dreary hell.

The small boy groaned, and rubbed his eyes once more before springing to his feet, but he fell straight back down on his rear due to the lock around his ankle.

Link crawled over to the small boy with sympathetic eyes. "You okay, kiddo?"

Colin looked sadly at Link with his wide blue eyes. "Of course I'm okay! I should be asking that to you!" He quickly wrapped his small arms around the teen's neck as, Link sat on his rear to hold Colin in his lap.

"I suppose I'm okay. I just don't believe I can walk…" he trailed off, embarrassed and ashamed. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

Colin let a wide frown go across his face. "Of course not! Link, he kidnapped us. There's nothing you could've done about that."

Link sighed. "Maybe, but I should've kept my guard up. Then we wouldn't be in this mess and you'd be safe!"

Colin looked at him with sad eyes. "Link…nothing's even happened to me! And you were just raped and yet you still have as cheery of an attitude as you always do!"

Link just shrugged. His voice got caught in his throat as Colin said that.

"Are you in pain? I mean, other than the fact you can't walk, I guess…"

Link swallowed away the lump in his throat and nodded. "I don't think anything got badly injured or anything, so I think I'm good."

Colin hugged Link again, crawling down from his lap.

It took him a while, but the smaller boy finally worked up the courage to ask, "How long do you think we'll be here?"

It took Link a moment to process what the blonde child had said. He wanted to tell Colin he'd find a way out. He wanted to tell him that everything would be fine, but he knew he couldn't lie to the kindest being he'd ever known.

"I don't know."

Meanwhile…

"Rusl, we've looked everywhere and there's been no sign of either of them! We must do something!" Uli cried to her husband, holding their baby girl in her arms.

"I know sweetheart. Fado, Jaggle, Ilia and I are going to go out looking for them later on. Don't worry, everything will be fine!"

"How can you say that? They could be anywhere! Something could have…they could be…" Uli burst into tears, handing their baby to her husband to wipe her tears.

Rusl wrapped an arm around her. "My dear, I'm sure Colin will be fine. If Link's with him, he'll keep him safe! No worries!"

Uli wiped away another tear. "I know that, but I'm worries about Link as well. If anything happens to him then surely something will happen to Colin too!"

Rusl shook his head. "Don't think like that sweetheart. Link may be just a child himself, he's very strong and resourceful. They'll be safe, I promise."

"I sure do hope you're right, sweetie. Good luck on your search and don't you go getting lost too! If our little angel has to grow up without a brother, I don't want her to grow up without a daddy as well!"

Rusl smiled to her and kissed both Uli and their child. "I'll be safe my love. Don't worry."

They shared another kiss, before Rusl went off to collect weapons to take on their search.

Uli held their baby tight in her arms. "You better…" she whispered to herself.

Meanwhile…

"So…did it hurt?" Colin asked, holding Link's slightly larger hands tightly.

Link let out a slight laugh. "Of course it did. I've never even had sex before…"

Colin smirked slightly at his last remark but it quickly faded and he got on his knees and hugged Link again. This time it seemed so caring and loving.

"I'm sorry."

Link shook his head. "I'm the one that should be sorry. If it weren't for me, Ganon wouldn't have even gotten you. You'd still be in Ordon…then at least I wouldn't have to worry about you as well."

"You don't need to worry about me, Link! I can take care of myself when I need to."

Link smiled at him and wrapped a naked arm around the boy. "I know. I just don't want anything to happen to y-"

Right as Link was about to finish his sentence they heard the door squeak open.

"Get up slaves. Remember my words, especially you hero." Ganon said, watching Colin stand up quickly and waiting for Link.

The hero got on his knees and jumped to his feet only for a tremendous pain to overcome him and make him fall onto the hard, concrete floor.

"_Get up."_ The villain ordered.

"I-I can't…" Link trailed off.

"You can't, what?"

"W-what?"

Ganon chuckled. "You're either to call me master or stand, you damn whore."

Link's lip trembled in anger and fear. He began to attempt to stand again, and then fell straight back onto the floor.

"Listen up humpty dumpty, you have three chances. That's one. If you fall twice more, then I shall take the youngest of you to have my way with today. If I were you, I'd take the easier way out."

"Link, just-" Colin tried, but was interrupted.

"Shut up, child!" Ganon yelled, watching Link attempt to stand again, but as he got on his feet pain ran throughout his legs, causing him to fall on his knees yet again.

"That's two. Child, you'd better think smart. Can you stand?"

Link built up all his strength before looking over at Colin's frightened face. He knew what he had to do.

"I-I can't…_master…" _he whispered that statement as quietly as he could.

"What was that child?" Ganon was immensely amused.

"I can't…master…" Link said louder, his eyes clenched together. He couldn't look at the villain and especially not Colin. He felt tears brewing in his eyes but he was already ashamed enough.

Even so, they still decided to fall.

"Pathetic…" Ganon sighed in an amused way. "I will certainly be back soon." With that, the villain turned and walked out of the door locking it behind him, leaving them in the ice cold room.

Colin walked as far as he could and fell to his knees. He attempted to comfort Link by rubbing his back, but nothing could make the hero feel better.

Link's stomach was churning; his face was burning red; his head ached with anger and sadness; and tears were continuously pouring down his face.

Colin let a sad look come upon his face. He had never seen Link cry before, and he wasn't liking the sight of it. He knew Link had seem Colin cry plenty of times before though, and he wondered if the teen felt as horrible at those times as the youngest felt now.

"Link…?" he whispered.

Link sniffed, and wiped tears that were still falling. "I-I'm so pathetic. I can't even stand a little pain. What-" he hiccupped. "What's wrong with me?"

He continued to cry into his hands as Colin reached over and wrapped his arms around Link.

"Link, nothing's wrong with you. And even if you think you're pathetic, you're still my hero. And Beth's; and Talo's; and Malo's; and Ilia's; and so many others I don't even know the names of! I don't know how you can feel ashamed, but you shouldn't."

Link felt a small twinge in his heart. Colin always knew just what to say. Link then wiped away his last tear and hugged the small boy back.

"Thanks, kiddo." He let a small smile form on his still pink face.

Colin and Link continued to hold each other, both of them shivering in the freezing room.

A/N: Omg, I finished with 69 paragraphs. Sorry there was nothing smutty in that chapter. There definitely will be in the next one ;) Anywho~please review and stuff; Love you all! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Time for an update :) Don't own Zelda, enjoy!

Chapter 5

Link and Colin sat on opposite sides of the room. They didn't wish to do so, but Ganon had locked them back to the floor again, so they didn't have a choice. The younger of the two sighed, and played with a small bug he found on the ground and Link held his knees to his chest. The teen wondered relentlessly how Colin seemed so calm. He was deep in horrified thoughts, wondering what might happen to them next.

"Colin…" he asked quietly, as the younger looked to him.

"Hm?"

Link sighed. "How can you stay so optimistic?"

Colin smiled a bit. "Well, I know you're here and you can keep me safe and if anything happens to me…I know you're here to comfort me. So why should I worry?"

Link smiled back, with a saddened face. "Yeah…"

They then began to hear loud footsteps coming towards them. Link felt his stomach churn and Colin just tried to focus his attention on something happier.

"Must I remind you each time I come down to your cell? Stand, you hideous slaves!" Ganon echoed, as Colin sprung to his feet.

Link then slowly crawled up onto his feet. Finally the pain in his thighs felt vague and he could stand again.

Ganon chuckled. "Ah, feeling better, are we?"

Link just made a face to the villain and turned away from him.

"Well, it won't last long. I can assure you of that, hero."

Colin cowarded in fear in his dark, damp corner as Ganon passed him and walked to Link. After unlocking his shackles, Ganon grabbed Link's arm roughly and pulled him out of the room leaving Colin alone.

The small blonde child sighed as he saw the sunlight coming in from the bar covered window dissapear. It was replaced by lightning and the sound of heavy rainfall.

As the first crack of thunder sounded, Colin gasped and buried his head in his lap.

"Are you alright, dear boy?" the small Ordon boy heard a suave voice say.

As Ganon locked the door behind him, he threw Link on the cold floor. It was the same floor as the one he lost his purity on.

He listened to the fiend snap and watched as the vines arrose from the cracks in the floor. They wrapped themselves around Link's thin body, and forced his head down and his bare rear up in the air, exposed to the villain.

Ganon licked his lips lustfully, as he looked over the Hylian's body. He took in the glorious sight of Link's pale, abused skin and then let a finger trail along his curves.

"You have the most lucious body, child." The villian breathed into his pointed ear which at the moment was drooping at the side of his head.

Link just groaned as the fiend smacked his naked rear. He then grabbed a fistful of the child's soft golden locks and forced his head up slightly.

Bending down, Ganon quickly thrust his tongue into Link's small mouth. He dragged his rough tongue against Link's soft one, and then licked into every crevice in the child's mouth.

As the villain pulled away, Link groaned in disgust. "Ugh, you disgusting fiend."

Ganon just chuckled with his deep, raspy voice. "Child, I'd ease up on the insults. You should be thanking me."

Link scoffed. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because, hero, I have found someone else to have their fun with you if I should get tired. And I could've chosen someone rougher than I did." Ganon then smirked.

Link groaned as Ganon let a sharp nail drag its way along his back. "Who?"

Ganon chuckled. "Well, I was intending to tell you but your insult hurt me. I think I will just have my way with you, and let him have the remains."

Link growled at the villain, as he positioned three fingers at Link's opening. He plunged them in making Link cry out in pain. He groaned but knew it was futile to debate. There was no stopping this hideous beast.

As the fiend plunged his fingers in and out, Link buried his head in his arms. he began to try and think happier thoughts like Colin did.

Colin...

Well, there was a happier thought. He began to imagine the small boy and his innocent, smiling face. Link frowned as he felt Ganon add two more fingers. He thought of Colin again. He thought of his smile again. The Hylian sadly let the thought pass as Ganon pulled out his fingers and then aligned his member with Link's entrance.

He intended on it. He intended to keep that innocent face on the child. He intended keep the boy from crying in agony because of this disgusting fiend. He intended to keep the smile on Colin's face. And he knew, he couldn't fail.

He was then pulled out of his thoughts as he was thrusted into. Link cried out, as tears brimmed his eyes and his head hurt. "Please, no..." He groaned, clawing at the vines trying to break away.

The fiend began to swiftly thrust into Link, and said hero felt a tear drop at every thrust. He knew there was no possibility the villain would stop, so he gave up on begging. He shouldn't make himself sound foolish. That would only please the fiend.

The young Hylian then bit his lip to keep himself from make sounds of pain. He wasn't going to make a sound of defeat. He couldn't.

Although, he couldn't keep the tears from falling. And everytime he muffled a cry or a sob, more tears fell. He felt his entrance growing more painful with every thrust and a small amount of blood trickled down his legs. His tight entrance had to be more then destroyed now. As was his dignity.

Ganon then felt himself on the verge of his orgasm. He thrust harder and faster into the boy, drawing a tad bit more blood and a lot more than a tad bit of tears from the child, until finally, he blew a load of his thick, sticky seed into Link's sore opening.

He then snapped, making the vines subside back into the floor. The villian grabbed the boy's blonde locks and then slammed his head against the cold, hard flooring of the room.

"Ghirahim." Ganon boomed, as he released the golden locks. "His name is Ghirahim."

Ganon then kicked the boy's limp body and left Link lying there in the cold room.

Ghirahim...

Meanwhile...

"W-who are you?" Colin whimpered, as the suave voice began to walk toward the cell.

The figure had light gray skin, smooth snow white hair with lips to match and he wore a white body suit with diamonds cut out, exposing his flesh. Colin also noticed a large diamond earring on his left ear, and purple diamond on his right cheek.

"I'm Ghirahim, dear boy. And you are?"

Colin shivered. "I-I'm Colin..."

Ghirahim smiled warmly. "Do not be afraid child. I do not wish to harm you. Although, I must ask; you do not happen to know Link, do you?"

Colin slowly nodded.

Ghirahim's face brightened. "Ah, you do. Well, you wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

Colin shook his head. "N-no. The big villain just left with him a-a long time ago..."

Ghirahim nodded. "Ah. Well, thank you Colin."

The small blonde nodded and continued to hold his knees close as Ghirahim watched him squeak in fear as thunder struck again.

"Child, do not be afraid of the thunder. It cannot hurt you."

Colin looked up at the white haired man. "That's what Link tells me..."

Ghirahim smiled and nodded. "Yes, that boy is quite cheerful isn't he?"

Colin nodded but squeaked in fear again as he heard thunder strike again.

At that moment they heard loud footprints coming towards them. The door opened wide, revealing Ganon with an evil smirk on his face.

"It's your turn now, Ghirahim." Ganon laughed, as the white haired man turned away from the cell waving goodbye to Colin as he exited.

"And now it's your turn, child."

Colin gasped, as he heard the door shut loudly behind the fiend.

A/N: I wrote almost all this at a kid's birthday party. Ah, the cheap pizza and screaming children...a recipe for a headache. Anywho~thanks for the reviews :) Please review this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to update soon! (And unless I have tons of schoolwork, I will) Love you all ^U^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Time for an update :) Don't own Zelda, enjoy!

Chapter 5

Link and Colin sat on opposite sides of the room. They didn't wish to do so, but Ganon had locked them back to the floor again, so they didn't have a choice. The younger of the two sighed, and played with a small bug he found on the ground and Link held his knees to his chest. The teen wondered relentlessly how Colin seemed so calm. He was deep in horrified thoughts, wondering what might happen to them next.

"Colin…" he asked quietly, as the younger looked to him.

"Hm?"

Link sighed. "How can you stay so optimistic?"

Colin smiled a bit. "Well, I know you're here and you can keep me safe and if anything happens to me…I know you're here to comfort me. So why should I worry?"

Link smiled back, with a saddened face. "Yeah…"

They then began to hear loud footsteps coming towards them. Link felt his stomach churn and Colin just tried to focus his attention on something happier.

"Must I remind you each time I come down to your cell? Stand, you hideous slaves!" Ganon echoed, as Colin sprung to his feet.

Link then slowly crawled up onto his feet. Finally the pain in his thighs felt vague and he could stand again.

Ganon chuckled. "Ah, feeling better, are we?"

Link just made a face to the villain and turned away from him.

"Well, it won't last long. I can assure you of that, hero."

Colin cowarded in fear in his dark, damp corner as Ganon passed him and walked to Link. After unlocking his shackles, Ganon grabbed Link's arm roughly and pulled him out of the room leaving Colin alone.

The small blonde child sighed as he saw the sunlight coming in from the bar covered window dissapear. It was replaced by lightning and the sound of heavy rainfall.

As the first crack of thunder sounded, Colin gasped and buried his head in his lap.

"Are you alright, dear boy?" the small Ordon boy heard a suave voice say.

As Ganon locked the door behind him, he threw Link on the cold floor. It was the same floor as the one he lost his purity on.

He listened to the fiend snap and watched as the vines arrose from the cracks in the floor. They wrapped themselves around Link's thin body, and forced his head down and his bare rear up in the air, exposed to the villain.

Ganon licked his lips lustfully, as he looked over the Hylian's body. He took in the glorious sight of Link's pale, abused skin and then let a finger trail along his curves.

"You have the most lucious body, child." The villian breathed into his pointed ear which at the moment was drooping at the side of his head.

Link just groaned as the fiend smacked his naked rear. He then grabbed a fistful of the child's soft golden locks and forced his head up slightly.

Bending down, Ganon quickly thrust his tongue into Link's small mouth. He dragged his rough tongue against Link's soft one, and then licked into every crevice in the child's mouth.

As the villain pulled away, Link groaned in disgust. "Ugh, you disgusting fiend."

Ganon just chuckled with his deep, raspy voice. "Child, I'd ease up on the insults. You should be thanking me."

Link scoffed. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because, hero, I have found someone else to have their fun with you if I should get tired. And I could've chosen someone rougher than I did." Ganon then smirked.

Link groaned as Ganon let a sharp nail drag its way along his back. "Who?"

Ganon chuckled. "Well, I was intending to tell you but your insult hurt me. I think I will just have my way with you, and let him have the remains."

Link growled at the villain, as he positioned three fingers at Link's opening. He plunged them in making Link cry out in pain. He groaned but knew it was futile to debate. There was no stopping this hideous beast.

As the fiend plunged his fingers in and out, Link buried his head in his arms. he began to try and think happier thoughts like Colin did.

Colin...

Well, there was a happier thought. He began to imagine the small boy and his innocent, smiling face. Link frowned as he felt Ganon add two more fingers. He thought of Colin again. He thought of his smile again. The Hylian sadly let the thought pass as Ganon pulled out his fingers and then aligned his member with Link's entrance.

He intended on it. He intended to keep that innocent face on the child. He intended keep the boy from crying in agony because of this disgusting fiend. He intended to keep the smile on Colin's face. And he knew, he couldn't fail.

He was then pulled out of his thoughts as he was thrusted into. Link cried out, as tears brimmed his eyes and his head hurt. "Please, no..." He groaned, clawing at the vines trying to break away.

The fiend began to swiftly thrust into Link, and said hero felt a tear drop at every thrust. He knew there was no possibility the villain would stop, so he gave up on begging. He shouldn't make himself sound foolish. That would only please the fiend.

The young Hylian then bit his lip to keep himself from make sounds of pain. He wasn't going to make a sound of defeat. He couldn't.

Although, he couldn't keep the tears from falling. And everytime he muffled a cry or a sob, more tears fell. He felt his entrance growing more painful with every thrust and a small amount of blood trickled down his legs. His tight entrance had to be more then destroyed now. As was his dignity.

Ganon then felt himself on the verge of his orgasm. He thrust harder and faster into the boy, drawing a tad bit more blood and a lot more than a tad bit of tears from the child, until finally, he blew a load of his thick, sticky seed into Link's sore opening.

He then snapped, making the vines subside back into the floor. The villian grabbed the boy's blonde locks and then slammed his head against the cold, hard flooring of the room.

"Ghirahim." Ganon boomed, as he released the golden locks. "His name is Ghirahim."

Ganon then kicked the boy's limp body and left Link lying there in the cold room.

Ghirahim...

Meanwhile...

"W-who are you?" Colin whimpered, as the suave voice began to walk toward the cell.

The figure had light gray skin, smooth snow white hair with lips to match and he wore a white body suit with diamonds cut out, exposing his flesh. Colin also noticed a large diamond earring on his left ear, and purple diamond on his right cheek.

"I'm Ghirahim, dear boy. And you are?"

Colin shivered. "I-I'm Colin..."

Ghirahim smiled warmly. "Do not be afraid child. I do not wish to harm you. Although, I must ask; you do not happen to know Link, do you?"

Colin slowly nodded.

Ghirahim's face brightened. "Ah, you do. Well, you wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

Colin shook his head. "N-no. The big villain just left with him a-a long time ago..."

Ghirahim nodded. "Ah. Well, thank you Colin."

The small blonde nodded and continued to hold his knees close as Ghirahim watched him squeak in fear as thunder struck again.

"Child, do not be afraid of the thunder. It cannot hurt you."

Colin looked up at the white haired man. "That's what Link tells me..."

Ghirahim smiled and nodded. "Yes, that boy is quite cheerful isn't he?"

Colin nodded but squeaked in fear again as he heard thunder strike again.

At that moment they heard loud footprints coming towards them. The door opened wide, revealing Ganon with an evil smirk on his face.

"It's your turn now, Ghirahim." Ganon laughed, as the white haired man turned away from the cell waving goodbye to Colin as he exited.

"And now it's your turn, child."

Colin gasped, as he heard the door shut loudly behind the fiend.

A/N: I wrote almost all this at a kid's birthday party. Ah, the cheap pizza and screaming children...a recipe for a headache. Anywho~thanks for the reviews :) Please review this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to update soon! (And unless I have tons of schoolwork, I will) Love you all ^U^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Link laid on the ground soundless. But even if he did make a sound, it would be pointless. No one could his cries or his sobs. If he was dying he'd receive no help, all because of that monstrous fiend.

He just groaned as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his tear-stained face into his arms. He felt hurt, physically and emotionally. And he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Why, hello Skychild." He heard a smooth, quiet voice say.

He thought about sitting up, but what was the point? It didn't make sense for him to pointlessly make himself go through pain. Hopefully the new slave worker would just have his fun and then leave Link be.

"I said, hello." The voice spoke again, louder this time.

Link just groaned as he remembered the voice had called him, _Skychild. _Why did that seem so familiar?

He heard the person walked to him and peeked at his white shoes walking around him. He bent down and lifted Link's head. "Are you alive?"

Link groaned with his eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes if you're alive, otherwise I suppose I could give you to bokoblins. I've heard Ganon's have gotten a taste for the flesh of humans." The voice chuckled.

Link then fluttered his eyes open and got a face full of the gray skinned man. "I don't suppose you remember me, Skychild?"

Link blinked again as he looked over the other. He knew he looked familiar…but from where? 

The Hylian continued to stare at him, racking his brain to try and remember this man, as Ghirahim smiled and chuckled. "Ah, you don't remember the time I made your ears bleed from the sound of your own screaming."

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "You couldn't make me scream with all the magic in your body, love."

Ghirahim laughed, his face blushing rather pink. "Ah, still calling me that huh? Don't guess you gave up on me."

Link scoffed, a blush had a firm hold on him as well. "I don't know what you're talking about, you fiend."

"Oh please, Skychild." Ghirahim tickled his chin. "You know after defeating Demise you took one look at me and fell in love."

Link sat up, slightly in pain and shoved the other. "Shut up! That never happened and you know it!"

The gray skinned one smirked. "Then why were so desperate to hug me when you were about to go?"

The teen just looked away.

"And I believe I recall you kissing my cheek before your departure." Link's face was full on red now.

"…and you kissed my forehead…" Link almost whispered.

Ghirahim stroked his red cheek. "I couldn't forget that, my dear boy."

Link and Ghirahim looked at each other for a moment before pressing their noses together for a split second. Link placed a soft kiss on his snow white lips.

"I didn't believe I'd see you again." Link smiled widely.

Ghirahim kissed him back, and wrapped an arm around his back.

"You should have assumed I'd be back for you, child." He then lied Link back down and took a look at his thin, bare, abused body.

"My, my, child…what has he done to you?" Ghirahim asked, his tone saddened a he rubbed a gloved hand along his pale skin.

Link shrugged. "It's just…scratches and bruises. I'll be fine."

Ghirahim shook his head as he pulled a small tube from his belt. The tube had a transparent blue liquid in it.

"Well, this could help you for the time being. You won't be in tremendous amount of pain for now." The older said, before opening the tube and pouring a small bit of the liquid on his finger. He began to rub it on Link's wounds.

The wounds then began to partially fade and the pain Link's felt from the hurt spots almost instantly vanished.

"Ah, that's much better. Thank you." Link smiled.

Ghirahim nodded, as he continued to rub it on each and every bump and bruise.

"Um…what is this?" the teen asked, trying to keep the silence out of the room.

Ghirahim smirked. "It's a rare type of ChuChu jelly I obtained at my last visit to Forest Haven. It heals many wounds you may have, and I predicted when I realized you'd be here, you would need it. And my point was proven." He caressed Link's soft face in his hand.

Link smiled a bit, before Ghirahim spread his legs apart. It was intentionally mischievous, but when he saw the blood on his thighs, the smirk fell from his face.

"Oh, my dear Skychild…" he sighed, as he snapped making a damp rag appear out of nowhere. He lifted Link's sore leg, making the blonde Hylian whimper in pain.

"Ah, I'm sorry dear boy." Ghirahim apologized, stroking his cheek with one hand and wiping the blood from his thighs.

Link winced in pain. "It-it's okay…"

Ghirahim then finally wiped up the last bit of blood; snapped, making the rag disappear; and then helped Link sit up.

"How do you feel, child?" Ghirahim asked, holding the teen's hand.

Link sighed. "Ashamed and broken…"

The older gave him a look and shook his head in confusion. "Why should you be ashamed, dear boy? He captured you and brought you here, did he not?"

Link nodded, then snapped his head up. "How did you know that?"

Ghirahim chuckled. "All the villainous fiends around Hyrule know it now. He's been bragging non-stop, 'I captured the Hero of Time! I'm better than everyone!'"

Link chuckled at how Ghirahim mocked Ganon's voice, but his face soon saddened.

"So…why are you here?"

The elder smiled. "Well, when I heard you were here and learned that Ganon would allow one villain to fuck you in his absence, I paid him a large amount of rupees and now I suppose I'm him permanent substitute."

Link nodded. "So…you're still a villain to me, then?"

Ghirahim frowned and shook his head. "Dear boy, no. I gave up on being against you after you defeated Demise and I already, years ago. Although, we should fake it in front of Ganon, so he won't throw me out."

Link nodded, as Ghirahim leaned forward and hugged his thin body against his own. "Ah, child. This must be absolutely horrific for you…and that other boy as well."

Link's eyes suddenly widened.

_Colin…_

Link then jumped to his feet, ignoring the tremendous pain that shot through his legs. He began to run towards the door and Ghirahim followed shortly behind, not catching up until Link was pulling on the doorknob.

Link growled. "It's locked!"

Ghirahim then made Link face him. "Child, what are you doing?"

Link held onto him for support as he stood. "Colin! Ganon can't hurt Colin! He can't! I promised myself I wouldn't let that fiend hurt him!"

Ghirahim smiled a bit, and then held Link close. "Hold tight, Skychild. I can transport us to wherever the child is."

Link smiled at him, holding him close. "Thank you."

Ghirahim nodded, before suddenly making them appear inside the cell Link and Colin had been forced to stay in for the past previous days. Link looked over and saw Ganon on top of the small boy.

Tears were running down his face and he was screaming and sobbing. Link felt a new surge of anger run through his body. He ran before Ganon could notice they were there and let an angry fist collide with his fat face.

Ganon then fell to his side, unconscious, because of the force and Link quickly picked up Colin and held him close before trying to open the locked cell door.

Link growled. "Why is every door here locked?"

Ghirahim chuckled. "Just hold on to me, child." He stretched out his arms for them.

But before Link could even move towards the gray skinned man, the cell door was instantly unlocked. They looked to see Vaati with a club in his hands.

Vaati then locked the door back behind him as he walked in and at that moment, Ganon had regained consciousness. He grabbed Link and put his large hands around his mouth and nose to where he couldn't breathe.

In surprise, he had dropped Colin and Vaati had grabbed him and hit him in the head with his club. He then tied the younger's hands with rope, and threw him in the corner.

Link watched as Colin got knocked out and he kicked and struggled to get out of the gasp as his lungs stung and his face grew red. Link pulled on Ganon's rough hands and mumbled as his vision blurred. His mind went hazy, and when Ganon realized this, he dropped Link onto the hard ground, and grabbed his hands, tying them up like Colin's.

"You're screwed now, child." Link heard Ganon growl, before Vaati hit him with the club and knocked him unconscious.

A/N: Yeah….I love Link x Ghirahim :3 Anywho~review and I'll try and update sooner :) Love you guys ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Link awoke, his hands were still held behind his back, but the rope had been replaced with shackles. He looked around, and saw Colin sleeping across the small cell. There was a large wound on his forehead that glowed red in their dim cell.

"You made a bad decision earlier, hero." Ganon boomed, as he walked into the cell with Ghirahim.

"Yes, Skychild. I'm so _very _disappointed." The gray skinned ex-villain let the words roll of his tongue and he snuck Link a quick wink.

"Let us go, you fiend." Link spat in Ganon's direction.

The villain just rolled his eyes, and slightly face palmed. "Why did I not tie something around his mouth?" He questioned himself audibly.

Ghirahim then walked over to Link and rubbed a hand down his bare chest, making the Hylian groan. "Quit it…"

Ganon chuckled slightly, walking over to the still asleep Colin. He then slapped the boy across the face, suddenly waking him up.

Tears were in the frightened boy's eyes as the Gerudo villain's hand collided with his face.

Link growled as he shimmied around on his knees trying to stand, but his legs kept collapsing under him. "Leave him be, Ganon!"

"Ah, not a chance, child. That little show you put on earlier will not stand." he pointed to Ghirahim. "You have the teen and I'll pluck the child of his innocence."

Colin's eyes widened in fear and Link's widened in anger.

He tried standing but every time he got up on his feet he continuously fell back to the floor. Ghirahim finally grabbed him back onto his lap.

"Don't fight him, Skychild." The ex-villain whispered, holding him close.

Link just struggled in Ghirahim's grasp as Ganon looked over Colin's body. He licked his fat lips. "Yes…this will do nicely…"

Colin let tears fall from his blue orbs, and as Link caught a glimpse of that he pulled on the shackles as hard as he could, trying anything to get them off. His face glowed red and he growled, watching as Ganon trailed his fat fingers along Colin's body, which still had baby fat lingering on it.

"Don't touch him!" Link yelled, as Ghirahim struggled to hold him in his grasp.

Ganon just let his loud laugh echo through the room, mixing with Colin's sobs of fright.

Link knew, with Ghirahim holding him tight and the shackles not coming off, there was no use but to give in.

"Please…" he begged, as he stopped squirming and sat still in Ghirahim's lap. "Please, don't hurt him…I'll do anything!"

Ganon chuckled with his deep, raspy voice. "That's a nice offer, child. But I have someone to take my place to take you." He cleared his throat and Ghirahim turned towards him. "Do as I have instructed you to!"

The gray skinned man slightly nodded, as he pushed Link to the floor. He began to struggle again before Ganon clapped his hands. Similar vines from the other rooms sprung from cracks in the ground and tied around Link's ankles, keeping him still. Ghirahim then forced Link's shackled arms behind his back and he was completely helpless.

He growled and struggled, tossing and turning, trying to get free as the fiend beside him continued to stoke along the outline of Colin's body.

Licking his lips again, he growled in lust. Then he took a single fat finger and drove it into the boy's extremely tight crevice, making him cry out in pain. Sobs and tears came shortly after.

Link tried kicking and finding a way to help Colin, but in this helpless state, he couldn't think of a single thing that might help.

Colin continued to sob, and his cries eerily echoed throughout the room. "Stop! Please!" he begged, but the Gerudo continued his action, soon adding a second finger.

With each and every finger he added, Colin let out a bloodcurdling scream. "No!" he cried, and as did Link.

"Stop what you're doing, Ganon! I beg of you!" Link cried, before Ganon scoffed in Link's direction.

"Shut up, _hero_. I will commence with my actions and there's not a thing in the world you can do!" his deep voiced chuckles mixing with Colin's cries echoed in the ice cold cell.

Link growled angrily, as he continued to watch the fiend. Ganon took a look back at Link and laughed at his anger. "Except it, child. You can do _nothing._"

Link shook his head. "I may not be able to do something right now, but I will. And there's nothing in this world that _you _could do about _that."_

Ganon just gave an eye roll as he began to thrust the few fingers he had lodged in the younger's crevice. Colin cried in pain, and Link looked at the younger and felt a horrible twinge of pain go through himself. Not physical, but emotional pain.

He had already failed. He vowed to himself he'd keep Colin safe, and what was happening now? Link let a tear of shame slip, before he felt Ghirahim's long tongue begin to trail up his torso. He let out a soft moan, as the one on top of him let a finger trace around his entrance. It was a moan, that held both pain, but slight pleasure, as he was much more comfortable having Ghirahim on him, than to have Ganon in his place.

Turning back to the King of Evil, he watched in horror as the villain removed his fat fingers. "Let's hope you're well prepared, child."

Ganon then stripped himself of his own clothing and revealed his massive member to the room. Colin had a look of horror on his face.

Link tried once more as he saw tears begin to fall down the child's face. "Please! I'll do anything, just don't hurt him!"

But before the fiend even responded, he shoved himself into Colin's incredibly small entrance, making the youngest cry out loudly. "Oh, but it's too late, now. Isn't it, _hero?_"

Colin began to sob and cry, as blood began to dribble from his opening and Link growled again and anger coursed through his veins. "Stop it, fiend! You'll kill him!"

Colin began to cry louder, more in fear than in pain, surprisingly. Ganon took this as an opportunity to begin thrusting in and out of the boy, making him scream surprisingly louder.

Ghirahim noticed Link struggling to get free and for a moment, he tried to ignore it, but he couldn't resist the child. So he reached behind the Hylian and made the shackles disappear, and then created a scalpel to cut the vines. Link sighed in happiness and relief as the vines were cut and the shackles were gone.

He then sprung up, tripping over his own feet and had his face land near Colin's. He then got on his knees and held the younger's face in one hand. He then shushed him in a comforting way.

"Colin, it's going to be alright, okay? You'll be fine, I promise!" Link told him, a comforting tone in his voice.

Colin continued to cry and sob, but he did feel a wave of happiness rush through him as he felt Link's hand on his cheek. He couldn't smile, and neither could Link, but Colin knew that he tried to, even if he had to lie to the boy.

Colin could see right through Link's kind words. He knew the teen tried his hardest to make him feel better, and knew he wasn't trying to fight Ganon because the Hylian knew if he did, there would be worse consequences, for the both of them.

Even so, he held Link's warm hand and felt his other arm wrap around his waist to hold him, even if it was just slightly.

"You'll be okay…just be brave, Colin…" Link whispered, sounding as if he was about to break into tears. "Endure the pain…"

Colin finally opened his teary eyes and noticed tears were now falling from Link's dazzling cerulean orbs, along with his own blue orbs, of course. Colin wanted to try and hug Link, but in the current state of his arms being shackled behind his back, he realized he couldn't.

The Hylian continued to hug the smallest and looked in disgust at the thrusting villain. "You are absolutely _vile, _you disgusting fiend!" Link yelled. "I'm certain the day you die will become a holiday to celebrate and not a soul will miss you."

Colin gasped at the harsh words. He'd never heard Link say something so cruel. Although, the fiend had it coming for sure.

Ganon, however, paid little attention as he felt himself on the verge of his release. He continued to swiftly thrust into the smallest, continuing to make the poor child scream and cry and making Link continue to insult him, before he finally came and shot his thick load of seed into the boy.

He pulled himself out of the boy's bloody crevice, and made sure to take a fist of Link's hair and slam his head against the cold floor, making him grunt in pain.

Ganon then left the cell, making sure to lock the door behind himself. Ghirahim stayed on the inside of their cell, looking at the child in horrid pain.

"Oh, you poor things…" he said quietly, a saddened look on his face. "I…I haven't a thing to say."

Link, on the other hand, gave an upset look to the fiend. "Could you do something about his shackles? I think he's been through enough…"

Ghirahim nodded, snapping his fingers, making the shackles dissolve in a flurry of red, yellow and silver diamonds.

"Thank you…" the Hylian almost whispered, before picking up the child before him.

Colin was in immense pain, his entrance still vaguely dripping blood and his head hurt. His face was cold from the tears and his throat stung from his screams and sobs.

"Colin…" Link sighed, his voice saddened. Guilt was all that ran through his mind. "I'm so sorry. I…I couldn't even protect you from this, after I swore to myself I would! Now you're in awful pain and it's all my fault…"

Colin hugged his weak arms around the teen. "S-stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault, Link! I-I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you before realizing that he k-kidnapped us and there's nothing you could've done!"

Link scoffed. "Colin, please! There are plenty of things I could've done! I could've kept my guard up, I could've moved…I could've at least kept my sword with me!" he groaned. "Goddesses, I am so stupid!"

Colin shook his head. "No, you're not stupid! Link, if you're anything, you're still my hero."

Link looked at him, tears welling in his eyes. "E-even after all this?"

Colin nodded, hugging him close. "A 'course. You'll always be my hero." He then pressed his forehead against Link's chest. "You know, if this happened to me in Ordon and you weren't there, I'm certain no one would be comforting me…"

Link shook his head, wiping away the new tears in the child's eyes. "Your family-"

"My family doesn't care about me, Link!" he cried. "I'm not brave and have no interest in weapons, so my dad hardly even talks to me and my mom spends all her time with my little sister."

Link shook his head. "Colin, they might have less time than they used to, but they love you!"

Colin just shrugged, as Link sighed.

"Even if that was true, which I'm certain it's not, you'd still have Talo, Malo-"

"They hate me…"

Link scoffed. "No they don't!"

"Yeah they do! They think I'm a tattletale and a complete loser.

"You're not a loser, that's for sure…if you can make a seventeen year old guy feel better about himself you can do anything." Link chuckled.

The younger shrugged again.

"Well, you have Ilia and Beth for sure."

Colin had no argument for them. He always thought of Ilia as an older sister, and ever since he had known Link, he'd been nothing but nice. He then realized he always thought of them more of a family than he'd ever had. And he loved being around both of them, always…unless they were fighting over Epona's injuries…Ilia could get angry when she needed to be.

He then giggled slightly, trying his best to ignore the horrid pain in his lower region. "Thanks, Link."

Link just shook his head. "Definitely no thanks needed, kiddo. If I'm here for anything, it's to comfort you."

Ghirahim then smiled at the two and sat down next to Link. He wrapped a gray arm around the shivering teen and kissed his cheek, making his face glow red.

"Uh…"

The gray skinned, ex-villain just chuckled, and looked to Colin. "Are you alright, dear boy? I don't believe I can do anything about…you worst wound, but if you have any scratches or bruises…?"

Colin nodded, slightly afraid. "I-I think I'm okay…no sc-scratches…"

Ghirahim nodded, as carrassed the boy's cheek before Link cleared his throat.

"Well, I must thank you for refraining from…uh…" the Hylian couldn't think of the right words.

"Sexual activity?"

Link nodded. "Yes…from _that…_and thank you for releasing my shackles and vines."

"My pleasure, Skychild. I must say, I don't remember you being such a fighter. Although, I like it."

Link blushed awkwardly. "Well, I wasn't fighting for Colin, before…either way, it was pointless…"

Ghirahim shook his head. "Not entirely. You showed your passion and love for the child, and that's something, child."

Link chuckled. "I suppose…." He said that more like a question rather than a statement.

Ghirahim tickled Link's chin, before the teen had a realization. "Hold on a moment…couldn't you transport us from this place?"

Colin gasped quietly in hopefulness, and Ghirahim sighed sadly. "Alas, I would love to…although, if I did that, child, it would be pointless."

Link looked at him in confusion. "Why might that be?"

"Because if we did that, he would just come and get you again, love. And I would have to assume the punishment would be horrid."

Link nodded in agreement, but he still was dedicated to go somewhere with this idea. "But…maybe if we thought of a plan...?"

Ghirahim slightly nodded. "It would have to be an incredibly plan, dear boy, for it to work."

Colin smiled. "If Link's involved, it will be incredible without a doubt!"

Link smiled to the younger boy, and they sat there in silence, not realizing Ganon had listened in on their entire conversation.

A/N: Yup…I don't really know why I bother with A/Ns, I just make myself sound stupid…oh yeah, I do it to bother you guys to review and follow! Love ya'll :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, hey. Time for an update! I'd like to say I appreciate those who read my stories and review, giving your support. I've never written a Zelda fiction before this one, except some crappy ones I wrote in third grade, so yeah…Anywho~I don't own Zelda, enjoy!

Chapter 8

Link awoke the next day with Colin on his snoozing on his chest. He looked around the cell and realized Ghirahim had disappeared, and it was just the two of them again. He lightly nudged Colin, before remembering it would be rough for him when he woke.

Even so, the child fluttered his lashes open and stretched, only to feel a horrid pain in his lower back and below that.

He made a noise of pain, as Link hugged him. "Sorry, I forgot about…that…"

Colin shook his head, yawning. "T-that's okay, Link. I'd have to wake up anyway."

The two lied back down for moment before the teen heard the younger's stomach growl in hunger.

Colin blushed as he rubbed his stomach, groaning. "I'm so hungry…we haven't eaten in a long time…"

Link frowned with a saddened face as he lifted his sore body slightly, and crawled over to the door of the cell. He grabbed the small bowl full of dog food, and brought it over to Colin.

He slightly smiled. "It's better than nothing, right?"

Colin frowned at the bowl, but then nodded in agreement. He then picked up a small, brown pellet and was about to consume it, before he heard someone gasp. "Stop!"

The pair gasped as well, and Colin grabbed Link's hand in fear. They watched as Ghirahim walked out of the shadows, and appeared in the cell.

Both of the Ordon boys sighed in relief. "Goddesses, you scared us!" Link scolded him.

Ghirahim chuckled, sitting on his knees next to Link. He laid a kiss upon his forehead before taking the dog food pellet from Colin and making the entire bowl disappear.

They both looked at the ex-villain for a moment before he snapped his gloved fingers making over a dozen apples appear in front of their eyes.

Colin quickly took an apple and bit into it, but Link was skeptical. "Is this like Sleeping Beauty?"

Ghirahim stared at him in confusion.

"Are you going to drug me so you can wake me up with a kiss?" Link smirked, before taking one of the shiny, red fruits for himself.

The gray skinned man chuckled at the boy, as he began to eat one of the fruits himself. "Very funny, Skychild."

Link smiled at him, letting his cold hand fall on his gloved one. "Thank you. I don't believe dog food would have satisfied either of our stomachs."

Ghirahim smiled back, and hugged the teen close. "Not needed, dear boy. I'd like it if you two stayed alive and well…or at least not famished…"

Colin was completely oblivious to the conversation. He was too determined on filling himself full enough to where he wouldn't be hungry for a long time.

Link smirked at the boy filling his stomach full of the delicious fruit, before he heard the door's locked being unlocked.

The three of them gasped yet again. Ghirahim snapped his fingers making the remaining apples and apple cores disappear, along with himself, as Ganon had finally gotten the door unlocked.

"Ah, hello slaves. Did you have a good sleep?" his deep voice echoed through the room, sending chills down both of their backs.

Colin trembled in fear, and Link snarled at the villain.

Ganon rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers, making Ghirahim suddenly appear next to him.

Ghirahim snuck a slight wink at the growling Hylian. All the while, Colin hugged Link's waist.

"Well, let me think of what I'll do to my helpless little slaves today..." He tapped his chin, unlocking the cell door. He then chuckled, as he grabbed up Link. The teen quickly pulled Colin away from himself as the villain pulled him roughly by the arm.

Colin pouted slightly, and frowned at Link being pulled away from him. "Link..." He mumbled.

The Hylian smiled at him slightly. "Don't worry, kiddo."

Colin just nodded, as Ghirahim smiled at the boy and transported to his side, while Ganon dragged Link out.

"Hello, child." He cooed.

Colin buried his head in his knees in fear and trembled slightly. Ghirahim chuckled.

"Do not be afraid, dear boy. I would not harm you, nor would I harm Link. You needn't fear."

Colin slowly lifted his head from his bare knees. "O-okay..."

Ghirahim put a warm, comforting arm around the trembling child. "You're safe, child. For now..."

Colin moved closer to the gray skinned man. "W-what's he d-d-doing to Link?"

Ghirahim sighed. "I'm not sure...Hopefully nothing too painful..."

Meanwhile...

As before, Link had been slammed against the ground. This time he heard a slight snap. He put a little weight on his left wrist but hissed in pain and fell to his face. He had broken his wrist.

_Great._

Link growled at the fiend as he held his wrist close to his chest. "Did you have to break my wrist, you fiend?"

Ganon deeply chuckled before yanking Link by his newly broken wrist, making the teen cry out in pain. "Please! Release my arm, I beg of you!" He cried, tears of pain and shame falling from his cerulean orbs.

Ganon chuckled again, releasing his arm and shoving the blonde back down onto the concrete flooring. "Already begging, are we?"

He hid his face in his arms, ashamed. He sobbed quietly as Ganon kicked his sore body.

"Perk up, _hero_. This isn't half as bad as what's in store."

Link lifted up his head and sat up, looking the villain dead in his evil, golden eyes. He wiped the few tears still falling and let his head drop.

"That's a good boy." Ganon chuckled, grasping Link's dirty, blonde locks. It had been so long since he had taken a bath in the springs. It felt like forever.

The villain rubbed his thick fingers through Link's dirty hair. Blood, dirt and grease resided in the blonde locks and Ganon scoffed. "Disgusting. You're filthy, you whore."

Link glared at him. "It's not like this is a spring. There isn't even any clean water to drink." He spat, earning himself a slap across his abused face.

"I wouldn't be complaining if I were you." Ganon ordered. "I can make things a lot worse for you and that other boy you seem to love so much."

Link sighed, and shut his mouth at the mention of Colin. Ganon was correct, he did love Colin. Sometimes it felt as if the child was his own son. They'd always had that kind of bond. And Link wouldn't want it any other way...but all of that may change after this...

It didn't take Ganon long to clap his hands, like most days. The teen's face and chest were pressed against the ground by the vines, but Link didn't mind the position. He didn't want his crying face to be seen.

"Well, since I'm going to be kind enough to give you a bath later, I might as well make you extremely dirty. Therefore, it won't seem like such a waste."

Link growled. "I'm already filthy, you disgusting freak!" he yelled, without thinking.

Ganon growled back but smirked. "If you're not going to behave, I'll just make it that much worse for you, boy."

Link just buried his head back into his arms, before he felt the vines spin him around and slam his back against the ground. He grunted in pain, as he watched Ganon. The villain had grabbed a lit candle from a dark corner of the room and he terminated the fire with two fingers.

He began to walk to Link with the candle holder in one hand. Link raised an eyebrow in confusion, as the vines flipped him back over and slammed his head and torso against the ground. He tried to look over his shoulder to peek at what was happening, as Ganon kneeled down next to him. The villain then took the still hot candleholder and poured a small amount of steaming hot candle wax onto Link's back, burning it.

The Hylian cried out and clenched his hands into fists, trying to bare the pain. He felt the fiend pour the rest of the candle wax down his back, making the flesh sting horribly. Link let tears slip. He couldn't help himself.

_Oh goddesses…_

The teen hadn't even realized that had was sobbing when he began. "Please…no…" he mumbled, as he heard Ganon stand and walk somewhere else in the room.

Had he decided he was done? Of course not.

Ganon walked and grabbed two more candleholders. He pinched the flame out and then came back to the teen, kneeling down behind him again. Clapping his hands, the vines then brought Link to where he was on his hands and trembling knees. The intense pain made him to where he couldn't help but shake.

Tear continued to fall, especially as Ganon poured more of the boiling hot wax down the back of both his legs and arms. He then brought the last candleholder up to his tight entrance. The villain evilly chuckled as he tipped the wax into the opening, making Link cry out in pain.

"Oh, goddesses no!" Link sobbed, wanting to grasp something but the vines kept him from doing so, hurting his wrist more than anything, as these vines had recently developed thorns. "Please, stop!"

Ganon laughed at him again. Throwing the empty candleholder away and stuck a thick finger into Link's entrance, along with the steaming wax.

Link grunted in pain, letting tears fall down his abused face. The fiend thrusted his finger in and out giving the boy as much pain as he could.

Link balled up his fists in horrid pain, burying his sobbing face in his arms as Ganon decided he wasn't going to wait any longer. He then stripped himself of his trousers, then aligned himself with Link's entrance.

The Hylian already knew what coming. He braced himself, biting his lip in a weak attempt to keep himself from crying. But with the intense burns on his sensitive skin and the pain in his small crevice, he found it hard to control emotions at the moment.

_Just do it for Colin. You can survive this, Link, just think of Colin!_

As Ganon thrusted his pulsing member into the abused teen, making him gasp in pain, Link began to try and think about Colin. There was just something about him that made Link happier inside. Maybe it was the remembrance of their home every time he saw the child, or maybe it was just his happy attitude. The teen didn't know, but his thoughts did make him feel a great deal better.

For a moment he forgot about Ganon and his rapid thrusting, but the Gerudo soon clapped his hands and released the vines. He pushed Link onto his back, still thrusting.

This pushed the Hylian back into reality, making his stomach churn and his vision go blurry with tears again.

He wanted to criticize the villain, but his throat was dry and sore, and it was almost impossible to bring himself to say anything. Instead, he weakly pushed against the villain, hoping for a sudden change in his current strength that would make him stronger than any fiend he's fought.

Though, of course, he just slightly pushed at Ganon's chest. There was no remarkable difference in his strength. Especially not in his currently abused state.

The fiend chuckled at his small gesture. He then felt himself on the verge of his orgasm, and he pulled himself out of Link.

The teen looked up, only to see the villain point his shaft in Link's direction and he continued to rub himself out.

"What…are y-you-" Before he could finish, Ganon had reached his climax and shot his seed all over the teen's torso and face.

Link's eyes widened in disgust, but before he could wipe it from himself, Ganon grabbed his wrists and tied them together with a coarse rope.

The teen tried shaking the seed from his face, but the sticky fluid didn't seem to be going anywhere. He growled, as Ganon kicked his limp body. "I said I'd make you dirty, didn't I?"

The fiend made sure to step on his broken wrist before pulling him roughly by the opposite arm. Link whimpered in pain as Ganon stepped on his injury, and again as he was roughly yanked up and dragged to the cell.

He was thrown into the small prison and Ganon snapped at Ghirahim. "You. Take them to the bathroom to wash and make them decent. I don't wish to receive a disease from those whores."

The gray skinned ex-villain only nodded as the fiend turned and left the cold, damp cell.

Link blinked his tired eyes open for a second, as Ghirahim wiped the fiend's essence from his face.

"Poor thing…" the gray skinned one sighed, and began scraping gently and the drying candle wax upon his burnt back.

The ex-villain just shook his head, as he stood up with Link in his arms. He then took Colin's small hand in his own gloved one, smiling at the tiny child.

"Alright. Time for a bath." Ghirahim stated, before snapping his fingers and transporting each of them to a large lavatory in Ganon's castle.

A/N: Yup :) I really have nothing to say down here, other than I hoped you guys and girls enjoyed! Please review if you liked it. I'd like to know whether I should keep updating this story! Anywho~I love you guys! Ciao :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Whoops, sorry this took so long. I've been rather busy with projects and other junk. Anywho~I don't own Zelda, enjoy!

Chapter 9

They had transported into a large bathroom. It wasn't incredibly clean, but was immensely more hygienic when compared to the cell.

Ghirahim still held Link, who had recently passed out from exhaustion, close in his arms and let Colin hold his gloved hand. The ex-fiend had stripped the Hylian of his shackles, and had begun to run warm water into the large, king-sized bathtub.

Colin watched in amazement as the water spilled from the faucet, filling the tub. He had never seen such a thing, and was dumbstruck by the sight.

The gray skinned man chuckled, noticing Colin's expressions. "You seem rather impressed, child."

The youngest child nodded. "Y-yes! I've never seen something like this before!"

Ghirahim laughed. "Well, come on now, dear boy. Hop into the tub."

"This is for bathing?"

The ex-fiend laughed again, before lying the sleeping Link down on tile flooring. He lifted Colin's thin body up and into the lukewarm water, then began to strip himself from his own garments as the child splashed around.

After finally discarding his clothing, he picked up the sleeping Hylian with him, and then they both got into the warm bath water. He tried to shake Link awake, to no avail.

"Poor child." Ghirahim sighed, as Colin frowned.

"He…he'll wake up, r-right?" the child almost whispered.

"Oh! Of course, dear boy. Do not fear, he's still breathing."

Colin smiled, as he held Link's hand under the warm water. Colin rested his head on Link's shoulder before the Hylian teen's eyelashes fluttered open.

He groaned, as Ghirahim smiled at him. "Ah. Awake, are we?"

Link smiled, lying his tired head on Ghirahim's torso before feeling a sharp pain down his back. "Ah!"

_Goddesses, I barely moved…_

The gray skinned one smiled sympathetically and kissed Link's forehead. "Ah, I'm sorry Skychild. But this bath should soothe your pain at least a tad."

The Hylian nodded, with a slight smile. "Alright…"

Ghirahim soon grabbed Link up onto his lap. He then began to peel the remaining dried candle wax off of him. Link moaned in slight pain as Ghirahim's fingers slightly scratched against his burns when peeling off the wax.

"Ah, I'm sorry child."

"It-it's okay."

After peeling away the rest of the substance, Ghirahim ran a bar of soap over his back gently, trying his hardest not to hurt the teen.

He then dipped Link back into the water and began to run the bar of soap over his torso, arms and legs. Dipping him again, Ghirahim looked at the Hylian's lower area. The ex-villain then spread his legs and washed some dried blood off his inner thighs.

He then peeked into Link's entrance. He noticed blood and a bit more of the candle wax lodged in his crevice.

Ghirahim scoffed. "Ah, dear boy. I'm sorry. He must've tortured you something fierce." The ex-villain kissed Link's lips softly, trying to comfort him.

Link just shrugged, as Ghirahim pressed a finger against his entrance. The teen moaned as he pushed his finger in.

Link groaned, as Ghirahim began to thrust his finger in and out in an attempt to remove the wax from his crevice.

"I'll try my best, Skychild. But no promises." He continued to thrust his finger and scraped at the dried wax, beginning to remove it from him.

"Th-thank you…" he moaned.

"No thanks needed, child."

As Ghirahim continued to thrust his finger, adding a second one; Link laid his head on the ex-fiend's shoulder, moaning every so often.

The gray skinned one then suddenly pulled out his fingers, making Link quietly whimper. "Alright, Skychild. I believe I got most of it."

Link looked at him for a moment, wanting him to continue his previous actions, but then shrugged it off and snapped back into reality. "Th-thank you."

Ghirahim nodded, before soon grabbing a bottle of shampoo from the side of the tub. He began to massage it through Link's dirty hair. The shampoo began to change in color because of the muck residing in his locks, but it was cleansing it. He then dipped Link's hair in the water, washing out all the suds.

When Link sat up again, his hair was clean and dripped with water. He shook his head to get rid of the dripping liquid. That happened to be a habit he got addicted to when he was continuously changing into a wolf.

Ghirahim and Colin both held up their hands, covering their faces from the water getting in their eyes, but still they laughed.

Link blushed and chuckled "Oh, sorry! Force of habit…"

The other two just laughed a t the pink faced teen. Said teen then grabbed the bar of soap from Colin, who was struggling to clean himself, and began to rub it on the child's back.

Colin smiled. "Thanks, Link."

"No problem, kiddo."

The child then let the suds come off in the tub, as Link began to rub shampoo into his short, blonde hair. He then let the soap wash out of his hair, revealing light blonde hair and a smiling Colin.

Link put a slick arm around him "Feel better, kiddo?"

Colin smirked wider and blushed. "Yup!"

Ghirahim and Link chuckled at his enthusiasm. They then relaxed into the warm water, and the Ordonians felt the recent pain melt away from their bodies.

"So, we were going to think of a plan?" the gray skinned man inquired.

"Ah, yes." Link sighed, as Colin nodded. "Hm…"

"Well, for one, we've already ruled out transportation…" Ghirahim sighed.

"Not necessarily." Link mumbled, making the two others stare at him.

"What do you mean, Skychild?"

"I mean, if we found a way to stun Ganon for long enough to transport without him knowing, he'd still go after us but he wouldn't know where we'd be. Right?"

Ghirahim nodded slightly. "Yes, dear boy. But if he found you again?"

"Then I'd have my guard up…and my sword as well." The teen chuckled.

Ghirahim and Colin laughed with him, as Colin rested his head against Link's chest, feeling his heartbeat. The slow, steady rhythm of the beats lulled him into a nice, relaxing sleep. The Hylian teen rubbed the child's back soothingly, and both the other's knew he wasn't going to wake up soon.

Ghirahim chuckled a little, before moving closer to Link and nibbling on his pointed ear. The teen gasped in surprise.

"H-hey, don't do that! My ears are sensitive…" he said, while pulling away from the older.

The gray skinned one laughed out loud. "Ah, you shouldn't give your weaknesses away to your lover, Skychild…"

"Wh-what?" Link stuttered, as Ghirahim's hands drifted downwards. As they touched the Hylian's member, said Hylian gasped and blushed. He let out a soft groan as the ex-fiend began to stroke it.

Link groaned again. "Ugh…quit…"

Ghirahim chuckled and planted soft kisses on Link's neck, sucking a bit leaving a red mark when he pulled away.

Link moaned, as the gray skinned one began to pinch the rosebuds on the Hylian's chest. He ran his long fingers up Link's toned chest making the Hylian moan. "Ugh…"

Ghirahim laughed, before bringing Link's face over and then planted a kiss on his lips. Pulling away for just a moment, Link looked at him for a moment before pulling a wave of lust go through his body. He then let their lips collide again, this time more passionate. Ghirahim slid his long tongue into Link's mouth and licked around every inch of it. The Hylian practically melted into the kiss. Feeling waves of lust go through his body, he placed his hands on Ghirahim's shoulders and let the other dominate the kiss.

When Ghirahim pulled away, trailing a line of saliva with him, Link whimpered slightly and gave a saddened look. The ex-villain smirked.

"Would you like to do more, Skychild?"

Link gave a slight smile and nodded. He then picked up Colin and set him aside as Ghirahim moved to where he was straddling Link. The Hylian then smiled and wrapped his arms around the ex-fiend's neck, bringing him closer. The closed the distance between themselves, venturing into another deep, passionate kiss. They let their naked bodies rub together as Ghirahim pulled away. He tickled Link's chin.

"Ah, Skychild…you're rather beautiful, you know that?"

Link blushed. "Th-thank you?"

Ghirahim laughed. "It _was _a compliment, dear boy. Anywho, what would you like me to do next?"

Link shrugged. "I don't have any idea. I know little to none about…sexual relations…"

The gray skinned one chuckled. "Then I suppose I'll have to teach you, child."

He then lifted Link's light body and placed him on the rim of the tub. He stuck out his tongue as Link grabbed onto his shoulders, and he drove it right into the Hylian's entrance. In shock, Link almost fell backwards, before Ghirahim's hand's darted up, grabbing him before he fell.

As the ex-fiend began to thrust his tongue in and out of Link's crevice, said teen writhed and squirmed in pleasure, while moaning rather loudly.

He grasped Ghirahim's perfect, snow white hair as he continued to thrust his tongue into Link's tight crevice. With every thrust, Link felt a shiver of pleasure run through his body.

Seeing that Link was lust filled, Ghirahim quickly extracted his tongue from the teen, making him whimper. "Why do you tease me, so?"

The ex-fiend just smiled at him mischievously. "I don't know what you're talking about, Skychild…"

Link pouted, while Ghirahim slid him back down into the tub gently. He planted a soft kiss on the teen's forehead, making him smile as well.

Ghirahim continued to only hold Link as minutes passed, and said teen looked up. "Um…are we going to…continue?"

The ex-fiend looked into his vibrant cerulean orbs and smirked. "What would you like me to do?"

Link looked back into his chocolate colored orbs and marveled at his outstanding beauty because shrugging.

Ghirahim scoffed. "Oh, come now Skychild. I'm certain you know what it is you want…" he trailed kisses on the Hylian's collarbone making Link moan in lust.

"I…I really d-don't know what happens…next…" Link stuttered, a blush forming on his face.

"Ah, fine then child. Would you like me inside you?"

Link's face grew a dark red before looking away for a moment, nodding his head.

"Hm? Was that a no?"

Link frowned. "N-no! It…was a yes…"

"Ah, that's what I thought." The gray skinned one smiled, then moved to where he was on his knees and Link was slightly lying down in the warm water with his legs resting on Ghirahim's thighs.

"Alright, Skychild. I promise even if this feels unpleasant to start with, it will become more pleasurable with time. Trust me."

Link only nodded, bracing himself.

But as Ghirahim pressed his pulsating member against his entrance, the Hylian hid his head in his hands only to have the ex-fiend move them.

"Hey, don't be scared." He cooed, nuzzling his nose into Link's neck making the teen smile slightly. "I promise I won't hurt you, my Skychild."

Link nodded again with a light blush on his face and Ghirahim began to push his elongated member into the teen, making him whimper in slight pain.

Ghirahim lovingly shushed him, and began to trail kisses along his body. Link continued to whimper as the ex-villain went deeper into him.

The gray skinned one stopped for a moment, letting Link adjust to the size. The teen was, however, lost in his thoughts. This was more love than he'd ever experienced, he liked it but the fact he was making love with an old enemy made him blush.

_This is…wonderful._

He finally decided, bringing Ghirahim in for a passionate kiss. After pulling away, the older looked down at the Hylian. "May I?"

Link smiled and nodded, afraid that if he tried to speak nothing would come out.

The ex-villain finally began to slowly thrust in and out of the teen's tight opening, making Link moan in slight pain but mostly pleasure.

"Does it hurt, dear boy?" Ghirahim asked, keeping a loving arm around the small of the teen's back.

Link merely shook his head, and said in between moans, "N-no…it f-feels…w-wonder…wonderful."

Ghirahim gave a loving smile, and began to thrust faster all while caressing Link's cheek. "Good to hear, my dear Skychild."

As the ex-fiend continued his rapid thrusts, Link continue to let out small moans…until Ghirahim finally hit that spot.

_Oh goddesses._

Link let out a cry of pure ecstasy as the ex-villain hit his sweet spot, making the other give a playful smile. "Ah, you like that, my Skychild?"

Link only groaned in response, moving his hips slightly, as Ghirahim continued thrusted harder, hitting his pleasure spot each and every time. With the extreme overwhelming pleasure, both of them felt themselves on the verge of their climax coming, but of course, the gray skinned one wanted the teen to come first.

He then began to stroke Link's member slowly, making sparks of pleasure go through the Hylian. Soon, he moaned a last time before crying out in euphoria, and then came on both himself, Ghirahim and into the bathwater.

Ghirahim came soon after, shooting a load of his essence into Link's opening, letting out a moan of his own.

Link brought a hand up to the other's face and pulled him down for another kiss, this time more playful, but just as loving as before.

"I suppose I _did _fall for you pretty hard, love." Link smiled, relaxing in Ghirahim's muscular arms.

"Ah, and I _suppose _I did as well, dear boy." The ex-villain nuzzled in nose into Link's neck once again, making the Hylian chuckle before both of them heard a quiet yawn.

"What's all the noise?" Colin mumbled, as the other two blushed.

"Ah, nothing. Sorry, kiddo, we were just talking."

Colin nodded, before looking into the water. "What's this gooey stuff?"

Link's face instantly turned crimson, before Ghirahim spoke up. "Its bubble soap, child. Now relax and go back to sleep."

Colin nodded, moving to cuddle against Link's chest. The youngest soon fell back to sleep and the other two sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goddesses…" Link sighed, hugging Colin close.

Ghirahim chuckled, before moving Closer to Link. He kissed the Hylian's head and then wrapped a toned arm around the teen. "Sleep well, my dear Skychild."

Link only yawned and nuzzled his head into Ghirahim's chest, soon falling into a deep slumber.

A/N: Okay so yeah. My throat's been killing me all day. Ugh, I hate it. Anywho~that's not a happy point. Just remember to review and follow if you enjoyed, and I love all you girls and guys and hoped you enjoyed! Au revoir~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So many sweet reviews and junk :) Thankies you guys~! I don't own Zelda, enjoy!

Chapter 10

Ganon was furious. Absolutely furious.

"Those damn fools!" the villain bellowed, stomping around his castle. He clapped his hands and a colony of bokoblins soon appeared by him. "Find them!"

Afraid of the echoing yell, the army of mini-villains scattered about. Some went to the towers of the castles, other searched rooms, and the rest left the castle to search Hyrule. He called Vaati, who appeared like magic next to the fiend, and they began to search around the castle themselves.

"They couldn't have gotten far, master." Vaati said, smirking and flipping his long purple hair to the side.

"Yes. And once I find them…" he chuckled with his raspy voice. "You have no idea what will happen to them…"

Vaati frowned at that statement, but still nodded, as the pair continued their search.

Meanwhile…

Link groaned as he soon woke up and found the three of them still in the now cold bathwater. He looked around, soon rubbing his forehead. "Ugh...what time is it?"

Ghirahim, being the light sleeper he was, woke up to Link's quiet voice and hugged the teen close. "Did you have fun last night, Skychild?"

Link chuckled slightly and blushed. "Uh..."

Ghirahim scoffed. "Don't you lie to me, dear boy. I can tell."

Link brought the ex-villain's face close and planted a kiss on his lips. "Fine...it was pretty amazing..."

Ghirahim smiled and brought the teen closer. "Good to hear, dear boy."

Colin soon woke up to the sight of Link and Ghirahim sharing another kiss. Being the oblivious soul he was, he only smiled and hugged his arms tight around Link.

"Ah, good morning, kiddo." Link smiled, ruffling Colin's almost dry, blonde locks.

"Morning." The youngest yawned and closed his eyes for a moment before realizing, "We aren't in our cell."

Link nodded but Ghirahim's eyes widened. "What time is it?"

The oblivious Hylian shrugged, "What's the big deal?"

"And when I find them..." They heard Ganon say outside the bathroom's door. "...you won't believe what I'll do to them."

"Oh goddesses..." Colin whimpered, cuddling against Link's toned torso.

"What are we going to do? We can't just walk out, he'll see us!"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten a special something about a special someone, Skychild?"

The ex-villain soon climbed out of the tub and pulled Link and Colin out with him. He snapped his finger first, making his clothing reappear onto his body, and then wrapped his arms around the other two. Finally he snapped his fingers and they were transported.

They arrived back inside of their cell, thinking that everything would be fine, before noticing Ganon in the corner of the small prison.

"There you are you damned whores." He growled, grabbing both Link and Colin by the ears. "Time for your punishment."

Ghirahim only watched in slight fright as the villain dragged the two Ordonians away, leaving him alone.

Ganon dragged both them to the dark room where he had previously taken Link. This was Colin's first time seeing the room, and he was as frightened as a snail in France.

Ganon threw both boys down onto the hard, freezing ground, making both boys grunt in pain. Colin quickly crawled over to Link and hugged him tight. The teen then wrapped his arms around the child, kissing his forehead. "We'll be okay, Colin. Don't worry."

Colin looked into his sincere, cerulean orbs and wondered how he could have such honest eyes, but tell such dirty lies.

They weren't going to be okay. Colin knew that. This villain had already done such horrors to both of them, and he couldn't begin to imagine what was in store. The only thing Colin could hope for, is that Link stayed with him…and alive.

"You dirty, rotten slaves, running away like that. What in the goddess-damned hell were you thinking?" Ganon shouted, making both of them shudder.

"We _didn't _run away, you fiend. We were in the bathroom, bathing. As you instructed us to do."

Ganon growled and let a fist collide with Link's face. "Shut up, you damned slut! You were to be back to your cells before the sun went down!"

Link scoffed. "Well, you never told us that!"

"I told Ghirahim." Ganon kicked Link to the ground, and then snapped.

Ghirahim soon appeared. "Yes?"

"I told you that the slaves were to back before nightfall, did I not?"

Ghirahim chuckled. "Ah, yes. But I was curious to see if these two had common sense. I suppose I was mistaken."

"I say, they should be punished." Vaati chuckling, after appearing at Ganon's side.

"Well, let's not be too hast-" Ghirahim tried, but was interrupted.

"I agree. Go and get my _special _punishment, for these sluts." He commanded Vaati, who ran out of the room to get the item. The gray-skinned ex-villain then gave a worried look at the two Ordonians. He bent down next to Link.

"I'm sorry, Skychild. I didn't mean for that to happen…"

Link only gave him a frustrated look. "Why didn't you tell us we were supposed to be back before nightfall?"

"I…forgot. I'm sorry."

Link sighed. "It's alright…"

Ghirahim kissed his forehead as Vaati returned with a large box in his hands. The box would've been jumping around, had it not been for Vaati's strong hold on it.

"Here you go." He handed it to Ganon, with a smug smirk. "Enjoy." He cooed, before exiting the room.

"What…is that?" Link asked, beginning to try and scoot away before, of course, Ganon clapping his hands and the vines wrapped around both Link and Colin.

Colin gasped at the new occurrence but Link only growled.

"What is that?" the Hylian repeated himself.

"Ah, just a new _playmate, _for my slaves."

Link shot him a confused and angry look. "Playmate?"

Ganon nodded and chuckled in his deep voice. He soon took the lid off of the box and released the thing inside. It, for a moment, looked like a big pile of red goo. But soon enough, Link realized what this thing was.

_Oh, goddesses. No._

"No…no no no no no!" Link gasped, trying his hardest to get away from the vines and trying to help Colin from his vines.

Ganon laughed loudly, echoing in the room. "There's nothing you can do. Might as well lie back and accept it, fools!"

Link's eyes began to swell with tears in fear and Colin was oblivious. He still had no clue what was happening.

But Link was certain. This was a ChuChu, and when naked flesh was exposed to them, they'd go start to the first crevice they saw.

The gooey blob started moving towards the struggling teen, who was thrashing about trying to get free. Obviously, to no avail.

"Please, goddesses, no!" he yelled, as the ChuChu pressed its gooey body against Link's entrance.

Ganon only laughed and Colin cowered in fear a little, still unaware of the horror of this situation.

As the ChuChu pressed harder against his crevice he let tears slip and begged again. "Stop it, please!"

Colin tried to stand, but as he got up on his little feet Ganon just pushed him back down. "Stay down, child. Otherwise you'll get one of these parasites as well."

Colin only stayed on his knees and pouted, turning a sad glance towards Link. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, crying softly.

Link was lost in his mind. A strong feeling on horror floating around his mind. He only had time to take in a single breath more, before he felt the gooey villain enter his entrance.

He cried out and let more tears fall, as the ChuChu entered him deeper. When it finally got all the way inside him, Link's crevice was filled up to the brim and his lower stomach had a slight bulge.

He continued to yell and thrash about with the ChuChu now inside him and it tossed and turned trying to find its way deeper. As it moved about inside of him, Link yelled and sobbed. He tried pushing it back out, to no avail.

Ganon laughed and clapped his hands. Soon enough, Vaati appeared beside him.

"Yes?" Vaati asked, before looking over to Link and staring in horror. "What…have you-?"

"Isn't is hysterical?" Ganon laughed, watching Link cry and wail.

"Please!" the Hylian cried, as the gooey fiend bounced around inside of him.

"I don't…understand…" Vaati said, tilting his head slightly.

"I've had the parasite climb into the depths of his crevice." Ganon couldn't help but laugh at the helpless teen. "A _Wonderful _payback…"

Vaati only swallowed hard and nodded. "Right…"

Ganon soon clapped his hands again and Ghirahim appeared next to him. "Yes, Gan-"

Before the gray skinned ex-villain could even finish, he saw Link crying and squirming on the ground.

He ran over to the Hylian and put an arm around him. "Skychild?"

He snapped his gloved fingers making the vines descend back down into their holes and he caressed the Hylian's face. "What have you done to him, you fiend?" He stared into Ganon's golden eyes.

Ganon scoffed. "_I _have only released an innocent ChuChu. This boy shouldn't have been flaunting around his crevice so much, if he didn't want this."

Link growled at the villain, trying to stand but he couldn't bring himself to do so. His legs were in tremendous pain and he was beginning to feel blood drip from his opening. He hugged Ghirahim, who was now kneeling next to him and cried into the ex-villain's shoulder.

"You've really done it this time." Ghirahim growled to himself, hearing Ganon sigh.

"Well, I've grown tired. Both of you, do what you want with him. I'm going to sleep." He started out, before turning back to them. "Though, I must warn you. If you try to escape again, there will be _worse _consequences, slaves."

He then walked out of the room. Vaati stood silent near Colin, who had his head between his knees, and the room was silent. Except for, of course, Link's sobs and cries.

"Please…" the Hylian couldn't remember such pain. He was growing tired of crying and struggling, but he still did.

Ghirahim held him close trying to calm him. He lovingly shushed him. "Skychild, shhh now. It'll be okay."

Link growled at him now. "There is a ChuChu inside of my body! I don't believe that will lead to a happy ending!"

The ex-villain sighed. "Dear boy, I could _try_ and…get it out…if you'd like…"

"I don't…" Before he could finish, he hunched over in pain. It had felt like the ChuChu had done a somersault inside of his crevice.

"Please!" he cried, hugging onto Ghirahim. "I can't…I can't take it…anymore…"

Ghirahim nodded and looked over to Vaati and Colin.

"I would be happy to escort the boy back to his cell, if that's what you'd like." Vaati slightly smiled, in kindness and sympathy for Link.

"Thank you…" Ghirahim smiled back, as both of them left the room.

Link sat on Ghirahim's lap still sobbing. "I'll do what I can, Skychild."

"Th-thank…you…" Link said in between sobs.

The gray skinned ex-villain only shook his head. "Don't thank me yet…"

Meanwhile…

After exited the room, Vaati stretched his hand out to Colin. "Come child. I won't hurt you."

Colin hesitated before slowly grabbing his hand and following behind him.

"Mister…" Colin started as Vaati looked back at him. "I don't understand. What happened?"

The purple haired fiend blushed. "Well, uh-I'm sure if Link wants you to know…he'll tell you. But don't get your hopes up…" he mumbled the last part as Colin looked away nodding.

"Okay."

They walked in silence until arriving at their cell. Vaati led Colin into it and for a moment the just stood there silently, before Vaati shivered.

"Goddesses, it's cold in here. And I'm fully clothed!" he looked down at Colin's trembling, naked body and his face saddened.

"You poor thing…" they both sat and Vaati put an arm around Colin. "It's amazing how you haven't gotten sick from this air."

Colin shrugged. "I don't care if I get sick. I just really hope Link doesn't. Ganoonderf does enough to him."

Vaati chuckled at the way the child attempted to say his master's name. "Ganondorf, child. And make it easier on yourself and just call him Ganon. Or you could just call him maniacal…"

Colin let his blue eyes stare at Vaati for a moment. He didn't know why he was intrigued with him, but he was.

"I hope Link gets better…" Colin sighed, playing with a bug similar to the one he was playing with few days ago.

"I do too, child…" Vaati said, as his enhanced hearing could vaguely hear Link's cries from the other room. "I _really _do, too."

A/N: Goodness this chapter took a while. Anywho~sorry if you wanted details on…the ChuChu's escape but for 1) I couldn't explain something like that and 2) it might get rather gory, and that's probably not what most people want since the story hasn't been gory yet…Anywho~thanks so much for the reviews, you guys and girls! Please continue them, and I won't be able to update for a while as I'm going to the beach on my break from school (which I'd rather stay at home and be lazy but whatever). Please continue to review and follow or whatever; love ya'll!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Back from the beach and I'm not even sunburnt #win ;) Anywho~I actually typed most of this on the beach on my iPhone, but had to do a crap ton of editing since it's impossible to type right on my phone :/ Anywho~I don't own Zelda, of course! Enjoy! (btw, I read through my story in Florida and ugh...I forgot about Link's broken wrist :/ So sorry! But I'll include it in this chapter!)

ALSO: I got a review from SaraTheAngelic (thank you by the way!) and I wanted to answer your questions, but you have your PM funtion turned off. Just thought I'd let you know in case you didn't! And if you want your questions answered, just turn on your PM function and PM me letting me know. Otherwise, you can just keep reading and find out :)

Chapter 11

When Link and Ghirahim returned, it was late at night. The room was dim, but Colin could clearly see the blood down the teen's thighs and his tear stained face.

Ghirahim held Link close. He wouldn't dare set the Hylian down, knowing that he would be in intense pain if he stood.

The teen still sniffled and made quiet moans of pain, as he rested his hot face on Ghirahim's shoulder. The ex-villain rubbed Link's back.

He sighed. "Poor thing..." He placed Link down on his back as gently as he could. Still, he crawled up into ball, so it was almost pointless. "That maniacal villain's gone too far. That was just pure evil."

Colin nodded, gently rubbing Link's trembling back. The teen still sniffed and sobbed quietly. He desperately wanted someone to hold him and to comfort him, but he couldn't bring himself to talk. Even his throat was in pain.

He just groaned rather quietly.

Neither of the other two paid attention, until he groaned louder.

Ghirahim frowned and sat next to Link. He accompanied Colin in rubbing the teen's back before said teen sat up slightly.

"Skychild, lie back down." The ex-villain stated, trying to push him back down.

Link only held his arms up slightly, trying to show him he wanted to be held again.

"Oh."

Ghirahim gave a warm smile, before lying down next to Link. He pulled the teen on top of him, and wrapped his gray arms around him. He sighed again, as he kissed the top of Link's head.

"You two don't deserve this kind of torture. We need to get you both out of here."

Colin nodded, as he continued to rub Link's back. "Yeah... Who knows what he'll do next..."

After hearing this, Link grasped onto Ghirahim's clothing and buried his face into it as well, as he trembled and let tears fall freely.

Colin noticed and gasped. "I'm sorry, Link! I didn't mean to upset you more..."

Link just shook his head and held one of Ghirahim's larger hands. He felt like a child. Crying, begging to be held and holding his elder's hands. But he couldn't help it. Even for him, it was a scary situation. He'd never been through something like this and he wished nothing more than for Colin and himself to be back in Ordon. Although, as a side wish, he'd like someone else to accompany them.

Colin frowned, watching as Link's body continued to tremble. He noticed his was too, but it didn't surprise him. He felt awful for the teen. He'd never been good at comforting people and he didn't think that would change now.

What would Link do in this situation? Colin thought, sighing. He tried to think of something to say, before remembering what the Hylian had told him earlier.

"Link..." Colin started. "Don't worry, we'll be okay."

Link sighed in response.

So, is this what my comforting feels like?

The Hylian soon shook his head. He cleared his throat. "I...I can't agree with that anymore, Colin."

The child frowned at him. "But we will be okay...we can just transport from here and go live in peace again!"

"Until he finds us! You know, I didn't get what he meant until now, but he's right!" He pointed to Ghirahim. "Even if we do get away, he'll just find us! And he might do something worse...he might hurt you again..."

Colin frowned. He noticed the tears never stopped falling from Link's cerulean orbs.

"I...I'm beginning to think we'll be until he..."

"No!" Colin cried, louder than he meant to, surprising the others. "Don't talk like that! We're not going to be here much longer and he certainly won't kill us!"

Link just let his head fall back down onto Ghirahim's chest and sighed. "If I could have one prayer answered, I'd want you to be back in Ordon. I wish they at least knew you were safe..."

Colin looked down sadly at his feet as he thought about his family. All the while, Ghirahim had an idea.

Said ex-villain looked to Colin. "Keep the Skychild feeling safe, alright? I'll be back in a moment."

Ghirahim then lifted Link off of him, and laid him down a little less then gently than before, accidentally of course, making him land on his forgotten about injury.

"Ah!" Link quietly cried out in pain.

Ghirahim looked over in concern. "I'm sorry, dear boy! What did I do?"

Link only shook his head. "It's just...Ganon broke my wrist the other day..."

The ex-villain sighed and shook his head. "I need to get you out of here..."

He then snapped his fingers and made a roll of gauze appear in thin air. He took Link's injured wrist and wrapped it around and around. "Now stay off of that injury, Skychild. Otherwise it won't heal."

Link nodded, as Ghirahim kissed his forehead. "Alright, I'm off."

"But, wait-" But before Link could even finish his sentence, the gray skinned ex-villain had disappeared.

Meanwhile...

Ilia and Rusl were the only ones still looking, as Pergie wanted Jaggle at home to look after his own sons and Fado had to tend to the goats.

Ilia wasn't going to just give up on her two best friends. They certainly never gave up on her, and she had to find them. And of course, Rusl certainly wasn't going to give up on finding his only son.

"I just don't understand." Rusl sighed, moving his lantern around to get a better look in the dim woods. "They would have to be back by now! Especially with Link...unless..."

Ilia frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find them!"

The older male nodded, as they continued walking along the Faron Woods. Hearing a rather loud rustle in the bushes, Rusl drew his sword and held it towards the shrub. With every rustle, both of them drew a tad closer before they watched a gray skinned figure appear from the bush.

He held his sword, ready to stab, before the figure snapped his fingers making Rusl's weapon disappear from his grasp and reappear in a tall tree next to them.

The man gasped, before the figure walked out of the bushes.

"Please...don't hurt us..." Rusl begged, as both him and Ilia back away.

"Calm yourselves, please. I only wish to calm your nerves."

Both of them stood in confusion, staring at him. And of course, noticing the excessive use of diamonds on his outfit.

"W-who are you?" Ilia almost whispered, trembling.

"I am Ghirahim. I assume you both are from Ordon?"

The other two nodded as Ghirahim smiled.

"Ah, good. Well, I'd like to inform you that Link and...um...Colid, I believe it is?"

"Colin? My son?" Rusl questioned.

"Ah, yes. Well, both of them are well and alive. Well, alive at least."

"Where are they?"

Ghirahim sighed. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they've been captured by Lord Ganondorf. I assume you've heard of him?"

"Of course." They answered with nervous tones.

"How do you know they're alright?" Rusl asked.

"Good sir, hopefully you noticed me transport your sword to the tree moments ago?" He snapped his fingers, making the sword appear in Rusl's grasp once again. "I have the power to transport. So, I can stay with them until Ganon comes to them."

"What does he do them?" Ilia asked, clearly worried.

"Ah, well. It's not good. I'll tell you this, if they were pure before, they aren't now..."

"What?" They yelled.

"So he...raped..."

"Both of them, yes. I'm sorry."

Rusl scoffed. "But...Colin's just a child!"

"Ah, and Link isn't technically a man yet either."

Ilia shuddered in fear and disgust, as Rusl growled. "That disgusting fiend!"

"Why are you telling us this?" Ilia asked quietly.

"Link and I are...um...acquaintances, I suppose you could say. And he told me he wanted nothing more than for you to know Colin was alive."

Rusl sighed. "Link only ever thinks for others..."

"Yes...your child told me the morning after Link...lost his purity...he asked the child if he was alright. I don't believe he would begin to know how to be self-centered."

Rusl nodded, before soon putting his sword away. "Is there anything we can do?"

Ghirahim's face lighted up. "Ah, yes. There is, actually. I can take the boys away from Ganon as long as they somewhere safe to hide. If Ganon were to find them after escaping, it would be horrid. He thought they escaped yesterday, and he took Link and...well, I'll spare you the details. I'll just say, it wasn't something he'll be getting over any time soon."

"Alright, well we can build up a place for them to stay but it could take us a few days." Rusl sighed.

Ghirahim nodded. "Of course. Just get started as soon possible, please. I hate seeing them in this pain."

Rusl nodded as Ilia had already started back to Ordon. He turned to walk back before turning back towards Ghirahim. "Thank you, sir. And thank Link for me as well, please."

The ex-villain nodded and snapped his fingers, disappearing from Rusl's sight.

Meanwhile...

"Don't fret any longer, I've returned." Ghirahim announced, smirking until seeing that Link was missing from the cell. Colin was cowered in the corner, crying into his knees.

"Child, what happened?" The ex-villain came and kneeled down next to Colin.

"Ganon...h-he came and took Link. He said he heard us talking about escaping and he said he was gonna get punished."

Ghirahim slightly gasped as he noticed Colin's face. He had clearly been abused by the villain, as he had a swollen eye and other wounds down his body.

"Oh child...I'm so sorry...I never should have left."

Colin just continued to cry as Ghirahim sighed. "At least your family knows you and Link are alright..."

Colin's face soon brightened. "You saw my family?"

"I saw your father, yes. And another woman, whose name I didn't happen to catch..Anyway,they were relieved to hear you two were alive but extremely angry that you're being held as Ganon's prisoners."

Colin nodded and looked at his feet for a moment.

"Don't fret, child. They're off building a safe place for you and Link to hide so I can transport you back there in a few days." the gray skinned one had a comforting smile stuck on his face.

"Ah, I can't wait to tell Link!" Colin squeaked, his smile growing wider at every moment.

They held a happy tone in the air for a moment before hearing a cry of pain. Either Link was getting louder or Ganon was being rougher.

Colin's face soon grew scared and Ghirahim's grew worried. "I'll be back, child."

The blonde boy nodded as he watched Ghirahim snap his fingers and disappear.

He soon reappeared and saw Ganon pinning Link to the ground on his back. As he fucked the life out of the child, he forced him to look into his evil golden eyes.

Ghirahim couldn't think of what to do. If he tried to stop him, the villain may just do worse, but if he didn't do something...

"Oh, damn it..." Ghirahim mumbled, trying to blend into the shadows.

Of course, with his shimmering white bodysuit, he didn't hide in the shadows very well. Not stopping his thrusts, he looked over at the ex-villain. With a raspy voice, he bellowed. "Ah, just in time. Would you care to join me in punishing this whore?"

He shook his head, trying to get away. "No, that's alright. I have...things to d-"

"Nonsense. Join me."

Ghirahim shook his head once again. "No, really I should-"

"Join me, or I'll replace you."

Ghirahim sighed, making his way over to the still thrusting villain. He continued to thrust until grunting rather loudly in pleasure. The ex-villain saw excess seed fall from Link's hole as Ganon pulled out of the crying teen.

"Alright, your turn." Ganon smirked evilly and then let Ghirahim kneel down in front off Link. He then watched as the fiend flipped Link onto his forearms, as his injured wrist wouldn't support him, and knees, letting the ex-villain give a look of confusion.

"Go ahead." Ganon smirked, as he walked towards Link, who still had tears running down his face.

The poor teen was tired, breathless and wanted nothing more than to just sleep for hours on end. But that was not what he was getting.

Ghirahim soon slid off his trousers and positioned himself at Link's opening. He held onto Link's trembling hips and slowly pushed himself in, making Link let out a loud groan.

"Ah, I'm sorry Skychild." He whispered quietly, as he rubbed the teen's back.

Link's sobbing grew quieter as Ghirahim slowing begin to thrust into his him. He even began to quietly moan, until he felt Ganon press his enlarged member to his lips.

Link's dazzling cerulean orbs widened at the sight, and he pressed his lips tightly together and tried to keep himself from moaning.

Ugh, why does he have to do it so amazingly?

Link couldn't help but let a rather loud moan escape his lips when Ghirahim brushed against his sweet spot.

Ganon took this opportunity to push his pulsating member into Link's tiny mouth.

Link tried his hardest to keep breathing, but he could easily forget with the disgusting feeling he got with Ganon's outrageously big dick in his mouth and the overwhelming pleasure soaring from his lower regions.

Still, he manages to keep himself alive as Ganon began to thrust his shaft in and out of Link's small mouth.

As Ghirahim began to continuously hit his sweet spot, the Hylian's moans were muffled by the organ plowing his mouth.

The gray skinned ex-villain couldn't help but feel miserably sad as he continued to plunge his member against the teen's prostate. He wondered how the Hylian could withstand all this torture. He then continued to lovingly rub the teen's back in a small attempt to comfort him, but he knew it didn't help much.

Ganon, however, couldn't be more satisfied. He wanted nothing more than to make the poor Hylian suffer. After the teen had foiled his plot to take over Hyrule, he deserved it.

Said Hylian, who was getting it both ways, was being drowned in a sea of pleasure and torturous embarrassment. He wanted to beg them to stop but at the same time, he wanted both of them to keep going.

What's going on with me?

Both Ganon and Ghirahim felt themselves close to their release, but the gray-skinned one was kind enough to want Link to come first. But he didn't have to worry about that. As Ghirahim thrust into his prostate a last time, the blonde teen let out a moan, that was muffled, and let his seed spill from himself, onto the floor.

Ganon came next, letting his seed shoot into the Hylian's mouth and down his throat. It almost choked him, but Link knew if he spit it out, the fiend would do it all over again. The fiend pulled his member out of the mouth and slapped Link across the face. "Whore."

Ghirahim came soon after Ganon, and shot a load of his seed into Link's crevice making the Hylian moan again. The ex-villain pulled out gently, and then sat back. He watched as Link collasped into the puddle of his own essence and tried to let himself fall asleep.

But, of course, Ganon wouldn't allow that.

"You don't think you can just leave that disgusting mess on the floor, do you?" he boomed, kicking Link's side.

Link grunted, and sat up on his knees. A small amount of his seed covered his stomach and made it shine, even in the dimness of the room.

"Lick it up, you whore."

Link stared at him in slight confusion.

"Your seed. Lick it up." the villain commanded once again, pointing to the teen's mess.

Said teen looked back to Ghirahim with a frightened face, before he hesitantly bent down. He then stuck out his small, pink tongue and began to lick the sticky substance off the dirty ground.

"That's right. Make the floor shine, you slut." He kicked Link's body again, as then teen continued to lick at his own essence.

Ghirahim only watched as the villain abused the child before him. The child he cared so much for. It took all of his strength not to stand and punch the fiend right in his ugly face.

"Damn you, fiend..." he said under his breath, praying to the goddesses the villain hadn't heard.

Link sat up on his knees again, and breathed slowly. His face burnt red hot and few tears lingered on his face. As if being fucked in the face wasn't embarrassing enough...

Ganon only scoffed and kicked Link's body once more, as he looked over the now clean (ish) floor. "To your cell. Now."

He pointed to Ghirahim. "Make sure this whore does as he's told. I don't want the cell to be short one useless being tomorrow."

At these words, Link's heart ached. But these words were true. He did what Hylia made him to do, and now...now he was as useless as any other boy, man or teenager.

Why do I even bother?

Ghirahim then picked up his limp body and carried him to the cell, kissing his forehead once more. He watched as a last tear slipped down Link's face. But this one wasn't from the pain Ganon had brought him.

A/N: Whoa, that took forever :P Oh well, I love writing this! :) Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! Please continue to write them, and I'll try my hardest to keep updating as often as I can. I'm happy to see my story gaining some popularity! The more the merrier, I always say! Anywho~thank you for reading, please review and follow if you'd like! Love you guys and girls ;)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Update time! Nothing too important to say at the moment except, you guys...I've been having Ghiralink feels all day, so yeah. Anywho~I don't own Zelda, enjoy!

(BTW: Probably should've mentioned this before, but if you don't know who any of these characters are, since they aren't mentioned in the game, just search them on Zeldapedia( but put Twilight Princess next to it, since some of the names on Zelda are repeated). Also, in my mind, during TP I imagine that Malo is five; Colin is ten; Talo is eleven; and Beth is thirteen (and Link is seventeen). Those probably aren't their real ages, but that's just how I see them so don't judge me, please. And don't believe what I say about ages. I don't know, trust me)

Chapter 12

"Alright, quickly now! We have to build this as fast as possible!" Rusl called, as he watched Jaggle and Bo walk by with provisions, like water and food to keep in the shelter.

The village had decided that Fado's house would be the safest to keep Link and Colin hiding in, as they could board up the door easily. There were no windows, so the fiend couldn't break in that way. The house were also hidden behind the trees that had continuously grown over the years, so Ganon wouldn't expect this to be their hiding place. Especially since the shack looked almost abandoned as it was.

"Thank goddesses I never got around to fixing the place up." Fado, who was staying at Rusl and Uli's house for the time being, said.

"No kidding…" Hanch mumbled, as he and Sera began to gather more food and drinks from their shop to store in the shelter.

Ilia sighed as she watched everyone work. She didn't want to have to be the one to say this.

"How is this actually going to protect them if Ganondorf finds them?" she called, making everyone stop. A silence drew over the village.

"Well…if we keep the door boarded up real well, then-" Jaggle started, but was interrupted.

"No, she's right." Rusl called, as he held Uli's hand. "We must find a way to blend the house in better and make it more secure."

The residents of Ordon all mumbled in agreement, as they gathered around Fado's house.

"We need to gather leaves and branches around it to make it blend in better." Sera suggested, as she and Pergie began to pick up twigs, pinecones, shrubs and any other plant to help the house become more camouflaged.

"Fado, does your house have a cellar?" Bo asked, turning towards the rancher.

"It does. But I haven't been down to it in ages." Fado shuddered. "I haven't any idea what might be down there."

Each woman (and Hanch) of Ordon then stepped back a few feet, leaving Rusl, Bo, Jaggle and Fado close to the shack.

"Go on ahead, boys." Sera urged, pushing her husband towards the other men.

They chuckled as they opened the door to the shack. Rusl grabbed his lantern from Ilia before they walked into the dim house and shut the door behind them.

"Mom!" the women on the outside of the house heard Beth yell.

Sera turned to see her daughters stomping towards them. "Beth, sweetheart, what are you doing up at this hour?"

Beth scoffed. "Mom, I'm thirteen! I think I can stay up past eight, now."

Uli gasped. "Oh! Is it already that time? I need to tuck Colin in for…oh, right…"

Pergie and Sera gave her a sympathetic look before, the shopkeeper pulled her into a hug. "Ah, don't worry, honey. We'll see the boys real soon!"

Uli only nodded, before she let a tear slip. She wanted nothing more than to see her little boy again.

Meanwhile…

"So, they know we're alive?" Link asked in disbelief, looking back and forth, from Ghirahim to Colin.

They both nodded, making Link smile. "And we can go there soon?"

Ghirahim sighed, before putting a gray arm around Link. "As soon as the shelter is ready, dear boy."

Link nodded, but the smile didn't disappear from his face. "Well, knowing our village, it'll be done real soon."

Colin smiled and nodded as well, before climbing onto Link's lap. "I can't wait to see Ilia and Beth and…my mom and dad…"

Link frowned as Colin said that. He didn't believe he's ever told either of them that his parents were killed when he was only of three years. It didn't seem too important at the moment, however…

"Yep…" he managed to say, before leaning his head against Ghirahim's shoulder.

The ex-villain then kissed his cheek and nuzzled his nose into the teen's neck, making him chuckle. "Can you not?"

Ghirahim laughed at Link's sudden outburst, as the teen's face turned as red as a strawberry. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

The ex-villain only continued to laugh as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Skychild, where did you hear that?"

"…Colin reminded me of when I was younger and…Malon and Tetra used to say that a lot…" The Hylian smiled, as he remembered two of his closest friends from his childhood.

Ghirahim gave a last fit of laughter, before he hugged Link close. Link, in turn, hugged Colin close.

"Ah, I must say, I'll miss spending time with you two…" Ghirahim sighed, an oblivious smile on his face.

The smile then vanished from Link's face. "What?"

Ghirahim looked at his confused face. "Well, yes. After you two are safe in Ordon, I won't be around anymore. You didn't know this, Skychild?"

The Hylian then just looked down at the floor and shook his head in sadness. He almost wanted to cry. "No…I, uh…I didn't."

"I'm sorry, but there are more things I must attend to. Either way, I suppose you wouldn't want me clogging up any more of your life, Skychild. Am I correct?"

Link only swallowed the lump in his throat, continued to look at the ground and gave a small, almost unnoticeable shrug.

Ghirahim stared at the forlorn boy, before turning his attention away, and oblivious little Colin still had a small smile on his face, as he thought of his mother.

Meanwhile…

Rusl brushed a dusty spider web out of his face, as he opened the door to the downstairs cellar. He sighed. "Fado, have you _ever _been down here?"

The rancher had to think for a moment, before responding. "I have once, but I must say, it had to have been over six years ago…"

The other four laughed for a moment, before they started down the cellar. Rusl stood in the front, as he held the lantern for brightness.

"Can't thing be any brighter?" Hanch asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"I'm running low on lantern fuel, the store was out. So this is as bright as it'll go…" Rusl sighed, as they reached the floor of the cellar.

Hanch barely even stretched out his hand before touching a sticky spider web. In surprise, he stumbled backwards falling into a pile of something sticky.

"Did you ever _clean _down here, those six years ago?" Hanch asked, as Fado chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh…"

Jaggle chuckled before outstretching a hand to the fallen shopkeeper. He helped him up before, taking the lantern from Rusl and looking at the sticky mess lit up.

"What is this?" he wondered aloud, as Fado leaned in.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I spilled some alcohol down here once."

Bo gave him a strange look. "I thought you said you'd only been down here once…" 

Fado nodded. "That's must be why I don't remember it very well. I probably came down here to drink."

The men all laughed, before Jaggle set down the lantern. "Well, we could use some wet towels and a lot more lanterns than just one. And we need to get Link and Colin here as soon as we can…"

"So let's get moving!" Rusl ordered, as the five of them stumbled up the stairs to get their supplies.

A/N: Bleh, that wasn't a very good chapter, sorry. I know, it's too short and etc. but I really wanted to update today and just thought I'd give some detail to the story. Anywho~thank you guys and girls for the sweet reviews, please continue them and follow if you'd like, and I'll keep updating as often as I can! Love ya'll!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey you guys. So one of my friends at school (who is comfortable reading this kind of thing) showed my story to some of the people at school yesterday…some of them said the writing was great, some of them were like "Uh…" and others continuous told me I 'ruined their childhood'. And this morning, I walked into school, sat at a cafeteria table and overheard them talking about my story. I also heard one of my friends call me a psychopath…Me being the emotional girly I am, I'm feeling extremely sensitive right now and really just hope this all blows over…but I find it so upsetting that one of my old friends would call me that. Especially with me sitting right there…Anywho~I don't own Zelda, enjoy!

Chapter 13

"No!" he cried. "Don't leave! Please…I-I…"

The other held up a hand. "It's too late Skychild. I must be on my way. Goodbye, dear boy."

As he watched the other disappear, his eyes swelled with tears. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands and sobbed. "No! Please! I-I…I love you!"

Link gasped as he woke up. His forehead was sweaty and his face was red. He looked at saw Ghirahim leaned over him.

"Skychild! Ah, you're alright. Good." He sighed, caressing the teen's face.

Link sat up, making sure not to put any pressure on his wrist. "What? What…happened?"

Ghirahim smiled at him. "You were talking in your sleep, dear boy. It sounded like a horrid nightmare."

Link nodded, looking away to see Colin sleeping on the floor next to him. He sighed but smiled in relief that Colin was alright.

"Are you alright, now?" the gray skinned one asked, putting a gray arm around the naked Hylian.

Link nodded, leaning his head against Ghirahim's chest. "Yes, I'm fine."

The ex-villain smiled. "Good to hear. Now, I have just one question."

The Hylian looked up to him. "Yes?"

"Who is it you love?"

As the teen's face turned crimson, Ghirahim's lips curled into a mischievous smirk.

"I…what?"

"That's what you mumbled in your sleep, Skychild."

_Oh goddesses…_

"I…it was...just a dream…"

Ghirahim rolled his chocolate colored eyes. "Right, right…"

He waited for a moment, before letting his long tongue lick Link's exposed collarbone. The teen almost squeaked.

"I'm fond of you as well, Skychild." He mumbled, bringing Link's face close. He let their lips collide, his snow white ones against the Hylian's soft, pink ones.

The kiss soon turned from just a peck to a loving one, full of passion and romance. Link opened his mouth just slightly, letting Ghirahim slips his tongue in. As the ex-villain licked around, the teen let out a slight moan.

He certainly didn't expect that moan was loud enough to wake up Colin.

The blonde child rubbed his eyes awake and yawned. He looked up to see Link and Ghirahim sharing a kiss and soon became confused.

"What are you doing?" Colin asked, startling both of them.

Link smiled sheepishly and ruffled Colin's hair after he broke away from Ghirahim. "Hey, kiddo. I didn't know you were awake…"

Colin's lips soon widened into a big smile. He then squeaked, "Are you both in love?"

Ghirahim chuckled as Link's face changed only slightly to a darker shade of red. "Oh, uh…"

The gray skinned one then pulled Link onto his lap and trailed kisses up and down his neck. "Just about as in love as you parents must be, child."

Colin smiled and looked at Link, who had nothing to say. "I…uh…ugh…"

The blonde child then giggled along with Ghirahim, before hearing footsteps coming towards their cell. They all cuddled together in the corner, treasuring the last moment either Link or Colin had with the trio, before Ganon took them away.

They heard someone clear their throats outside of the cell. But when they looked up, it wasn't Ganon. It was Vaati.

"Yes?" Ghirahim asked, slightly annoyed the purple haired villain had ruined their moment of happiness.

"Um…Lord Ganon has told me to tell you he is under the weather and you are to…you know…"

Link looked up at the ex-villain whose smirk only grew bigger. "Of course."

Vaati then nodded, about to leave, before Ghirahim stopped him. "Wait. Isn't there any other place we could go? I mean, it's more torturous to be in a room with just us."

Vaati thought for a second. "I suppose you could go in Ganon's torture room." The purple haired demon gave a mischievous smirk. "It's not incredibly large, but I'm sure it will work perfectly."

The ex-villain chuckled and hugged his arms around Link. "Ah, yes. It sounds delightful."

Vaati then nodded and unlocked the cell. "I'll show you to it. Child, you just stay in here. You'll be fine."

Colin just nodded, as a frown found its way onto his face. "O-okay…"

Link gave a sympathetic smile to him, but it was comforting as well. "Don't worry, Colin. Everything's perfectly fine."

_Ugh, maybe I said that too enthusiastically…_

Colin just nodded, and held his knees to his chest hoping to feel warmer than he did in the dreary cell.

Vaati then led Ghirahim and Link down the corridors, through halls, in and out of different doors, until finally they entered a dark room. It was somewhat like their cell, except there was no window.

The purple haired demon soon pulled two sticks from his cloak. He rubbed them together before sparking a flame. He began to walk around the dark room, lighting the four candles in each corner. The now dimly lit room revealed a bed in the corner of the room, along with a coffee table scatter with various items. Bottles, whips, chains, handcuffs, and many other things Link couldn't name.

"Enjoy your time…" Vaati cooed, before handing Ghirahim the key and exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, isn't this nice?" the ex-villain said, before he turned and locked the door. He soon threw the key behind himself and picked Link up bridal style.

"Hey!" the teen fussed, as he was swept off his feet.

"Ah, Skychild. Why don't you just pretend we're in the Skyview Temple, okay? In the middle of the silence, no one watching…" Ghirahim then began to kiss and nip at his his neck, making Link let out a quiet moan.

"What're you going to-" Before the Hylian could finish his sentence, Ghirahim tossed him onto the bed. The silky crimson sheets wrinkled beneath him as he hit.

"Just please you, my Skychild. If you'll let me…" the ex-villain cooed, as he grabbed handcuffs from the table and leaned over his body. "May I?"

Link's face turned pink instantly and before thinking, he found himself nodding slightly, making Ghirahim's smirk grow wider.

"Good." He bent down and nuzzled his nose into Link's neck, making the Hylian chuckle. "Now, dear boy, put your hands above your head."

Link slowly, but surely, raised his arms and crossed his broken wrist with his working one. Remembering his injury, though, made Ghirahim frown. The ex-villain then caressed Link's face. "Poor thing…"

The Hylian's blush only grew darker, as Ghirahim tossed the handcuffs aside. "Ah, well. I don't want your injury to worsen. We'll just keep your hands free, my toy."

Link soon pouted, while Ghirahim straddled him. "I…don't call me that…"

"Alright, alright. Don't fuss, Skychild. I'll call you what you like."

"Will you just call me by my name?"

Ghirahim thought for a moment and then smirked. "No, not yet. Pick something else."

Link pouted again before smiling. "Then just call me Skychild…"

The ex-villain chuckled and rubbed a gloved hand down his torso. "Alright, my Skychild. As you wish…"

Link then blushed again as Ghirahim began to kiss his exposed flesh. He trailed his soft, white lips lower and lower down the boy's pale and abused body. He soon snapped his fingers making his clothing disappear from his body and out of sight.

"Well, Skychild? Do you like what you see?" He asked, showing off his toned, muscular body.

Link felt his heart melt.

He slightly nodded, almost whimpering in lust, as the other ran his soft hand over Link's now hardening member.

Ghirahim chuckled, before caressing Link's blushing face. "Ah, Skychild. I'm incredibly happy I decided to take this job. I immensely enjoy spending time with you."

The blonde Hylian smiled with saddened eyes. "Well...I'm sure there are plenty of other things you'd rather be doing. Right?"

Ghirahim shook his head. "No, not really. I love being with you, Skychild. I rather missed our encounters until all of this happened. I was spending all of my time with nothing to do...being rather lonely..."

Link now frowned. "You don't still have your Bokoblin army?"

"I do, but they just aren't good company." Ghirahim sighed. "They don't talk, or hug, or kiss or cuddle or...do other things..." He smirked at his own words.

Link smiled as well, and pursed his lips just the slightest. To which Ghirahim bent down and placed a passionate kiss on his rosebud soft lips. The kiss only lasted a moment, but Link wanted it to last forever.

Ghirahim kissed him again, sticking his long tongue into the Hylian's mouth, making Link moan into the kiss.

Ghirahim soon pulled away and let his tongue descend back into his mouth making Link whimper. "Ah, don't fret Skychild. We're only getting started."

Hearing this made the teen smile again as he brought his hands down and cupped the ex-villain's face. They kissed again, as Ghirahim let his soft fingers trail down his exposed torso. He soon let his right hand find Link's entrance.

Feeling the ex-villain's warm fingers rub on his opening, made the Hylian gasp. Ghirahim then lovingly shushed him. "Don't worry, Skychild. I promise not to hurt you."

Link nodded nervously, let out a whimper in pain as Ghirahim entered a single finger.

"I'm sorry, dear boy. Just bear with me for a moment. It won't hurt for long."

Link nodded, as Ghirahim wiggled his finger about just a little, making Link sigh in pleasure.

"Is it feeling better, Skychild?" the gray skinned one asked, as he began to thrust his fingers in and out.

Link only moaned in response as he grabbed onto Ghirahim's shoulders. "Yeah..."

"Good." the ex-villain cooed, before he added another long finger. Link shifted uncomfortably for a moment before adjusting to the size.

He let out a small moan as Ghirahim began to now thrust the second finger along with the first, sparking more pleasure than it had before.

Link let out moans every once in a while, as the ex-villain continued to let his fingers dance inside his crevice. The Hylian writhed in pleasure, tossing and turning underneath the other. His moans only grew louder, as he felt Ghirahim brush his fingertips against his sweet spot.

The gray skinned one noticed and then began to continuously rub his prostate with the two fingers, wanting Link to cry out in ecstasy. The ex-fiend was determined to make him cry out.

Link only moaned though, getting louder and louder until Ghirahim abruptly pulled out both of his fingers. The teen whimpered at the loss, looking into the other's chocolate colored eyes. He stared back in the Hylian's cerulean orbs, and then dove in for another kiss. It was as passionate and loving as before, and Link let moans slip out of his mouth and into the kiss.

He soon rubbed his thighs against Ghirahim's and moaned at the friction. Breaking the kiss, he almost begged. "P-please…"

The ex-villain smirked deviously, before he laid Link's head on the silk pillows. "As you wish, my beautiful Skychild."

Ghirahim then positioned his member at Link's entrance and slowly let it slip in, making Link moan out. He was surprised after all of this, it still hurt with the first few thrusts. But the gray skinned one knew it wouldn't last long.

"Are you alright?" he asked Link, caressing the Hylian's crimson face.

Link nodded, as he tried to still his trembling body. "Y-yeah, I'll get used to it in a second…"

Ghirahim nodded, letting the teen below him adjust. After barely even a moment, he saw Link's body no longer trembled and his face seemed calm. "May I?"

The Hylian smiled and nodded, as grabbed and held one of Ghirahim's hand. "Yeah…"

The older then smiled warmly and began to gently thrust into Link's tight opening. "Ah, Skychild…have I told you that you are one of the most fascinating creatures I've ever known?"

Link shook his head, as he moaned with the thrusts. His body feeling pleasure like it never had before.

"Yes…you're smart, brave, kind, caring, beautiful…and you bring out the best in everyone…"

Link blushed and smiled at his kind words, before wrapping his arms around the other's neck bringing him closer. He placed a soft kiss on his lips before whispering, "Thank you." In his pointed ear.

Ghirahim shook his head and Link watched as his soft, snow white hair swayed back and forth. "No thanks need, Skychild. I'm only stating the pure truth."

Link soon got lulled back into a pure state of pleasure as Ghirahim began to thrust faster and slightly harder. He moaned out in pure ecstasy and love as the other hit against his prostate.

The teen soon wrapped his legs around Ghirahim's thin waist and said ex-villain leaned down and let their lips collide in a kiss full of love and passion.

Link broke the kiss to release a moan as Ghirahim went even faster and hit his sweet spot harder and more frequently.

"And you know what else is the pure truth, Skychild?" he asked, his voice growing a bit raspy.

The Hylian could barely open his eyes now. His body was completely engulfed in pleasure and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

He was soon proven correct, as he felt Ghirahim thrust against his prostate one last time. Link couldn't even think before he let himself cry out, "I love you!" and then came on both himself and Ghirahim's torsos.

Ghirahim let a wide smile find his face before he soon came as well, letting a guttural moan pass his ivory white lips. "I couldn't have said it any better myself, Skychild…"

He soon let his body lay next to the panting teen's. As soon as Link caught up with reality, he turned and held Ghirahim's face in his hand. "Ghirahim..." Said ex-villain, then wrapped an arm around Link and drew his closer. "I love you..."

The gray skinned one smiled, and planted a kiss on Link's forehead. "I love you, too...Link..."

A/N: Oh, the feelings I'm experiencing right now! Squeal~Anywho, you guys and girls! Thank you for reading; please review and follow, if you liked the chapter and I will update as soon as I can! Love ya'll!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Link awoke the next morning with his body trembling. As he awoke, he felt his face was hot in the cold, dreary cell. He soon began to cough uncontrollably into his wrist.

_Ugh…goddesses…_

He put a cold hand to his forehead and sighed, noticing Colin at his right and Ghirahim, who was holding his other hand, to his left.

He leaned his tired head on the gray skinned one's shoulder, trying to find sleep again. But really, he knew it was pointless now. Ganon or Vaati would be down soon enough and Link assumed his insides would be infiltrated like most days.

Still, he shut his eyes and began to doze off. Before, of course, Colin awoke and hugged his arms around the teen.

"Good morning, Link!" he smiled as happily as ever.

"Ah, morning kiddo." The Hylian ruffled the younger's hair with a smirk on his face. "How're you feeling?"

Colin let a frown come on his face. "I'm fine…are you?"

Link blushed and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure anytime I'm with Ghirahim I'll be fine…"

The youngest nodded and smiled, before they heard a sudden voice in the corner. "Hello, slaves…"

Both of them gasped. It sounded like…

They soon heard laughter and watched Vaati walk into the light of the cell. "Just kidding,"

The Ordon boys, along with Ghirahim who had been awoken by the voice, glared at him.

"What do you want, demon?" the ex-villain asked, putting an arm around Link.

"Ah," his face only saddened. "Ganon…would like me to escort you two his bedroom, hero." He pointed to Link.

The teen then somewhat nonchalantly stood. He wasn't even the slightest bit surprised. And he was beginning to get where he wasn't even afraid. It's not like he didn't know what was going to happen.

Link then nodded, as Vaati soon took his arm. "You can just stay here, child. I have to assume Ganon's about _done _with you."

Colin shuddered at Vaati's emphasis on the word 'done'. He then shuddered a second time, hearing Link cough for a moment into his hand. The purple haired demon, soon waved goodbye to Ghirahim and Colin, before he led Link out of the cell.

Vaati led the Hylian down corridors, into rooms, out of rooms; all around the castle. When arriving, though, at a tall door, the purple haired demon only stood and sighed.

"I'm sorry, hero…" he muttered, as Link looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!" Vaati looked as if he could cry. "I don't want this to be happening to you…"

Link scoffed. "I thought you hated me…"

"I…I did…but Ganon's the only one that should be hated…especially since he's doing this to that poor little one, as well. Neither of you deserve this torture!"

Link only shrugged. "Vaati…you have no reason to be sorry. It's not your fault, it's Ganon's." He looked at his bare feet for a moment. "Ganon…he got you to knock out Colin and I, back in Ordon…right?"

Vaati nodded, ashamed. "Yes, hero. I would never intentionally do that, now…Ganon told me he'd take my life if I didn't become his slave. Luckily, he didn't want me for…what he wants you for…"

Link soon smiled slightly. "Well, that's a relief."

He soon felt Vaati wrap his warm arms around him. "Again, hero. I'm sorry."

Link only shook his head. "You don't need to apologize, it's not you who should be. And please, just call me Link. I miss when I wasn't referred to as a 'hero'."

The purple haired demon nodded with a stuck frown on his face. He soon turned and left as Link opened the door to the Evil King's bedroom.

The Hylian soon grimaced as he looked and saw Ganon alone in the room. He was sitting on his crimson colored sheets that covered the bed, in only a rather tight pair of boxers.

Link shivered in fear and slight disgust. Even after all this time, he still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Well?" the teen sassed.

Ganon ignored his tone and gave an evil smirk. "_Hero…_you might as well get used to this…it's going to be your life for a _very _long time. I might even say…_forever._"

He laughed out loud, making Link's already burning face burn hotter. "Shut up, you goddesses-damned fiend! I _won't _be here forever! And neither will Colin or Ghirahim…or…or Vaati!"

Ganon's face soon grew menacing. "On the bed. _Now."_

Link didn't move a muscle. And he didn't intend to.

Ganon stood angrily. "Listen up, you damned slut. You have three seconds to lie back on that bed or I'll make you beg for your life. Understand?"

Link still did nothing. He only said, "Your threats don't scare me."

Before the teen knew it, Ganon had grabbed his pointed ear and began to drag him elsewhere. He was dragged into the fiend's bathroom, which happened to be connected to his bedroom.

Link noticed the tub was filled to the brim with water. He wondered if the villain planned something romantic was going to occur.

He grimaced at the sick thought.

"You had better lie down while you can, slut. Otherwise, you'll be begging me to let you stay alive."

Link only crossed his shivering arms, and coughed into his wrist.

Ganon growled. "Fine then."

He then took a handful of Link's dirty blonde locks from the back of the head and plunged his cranium into the tub water.

The Hylian thrashed around, as he couldn't breathe, of course. He tried to hold his breath, but it wasn't easy to do when he was in panic mode at the same time.

Ganon then brought Link's soaked head up for a moment, pulling at his hair. "What are you going to do now, _hero?_"

Link growled, and said nothing before Ganon dipped his head back into the water. Again, the teen struggled for breath and kicked at the air with his weak limbs.

When the villain brought him up again, the Hylian took a deep breath and then let himself fall to the floor.

"That's a good slave." Ganon chuckled to himself, before dragging Link's body back into the bedroom. He threw the weak teen onto the silky linens, and then climbed on top of him.

Link, who was lost in pain from his newly gained head cold and all over soreness, only continued to groan. He muttered, "Please…just stop…" over and over, to no avail.

As his throat was growing sore, he realized his attempt to halt the villain's actions were futile. This was going to happen.

Ganon soon let out a lustful groan, looking over Link's abused, but luscious, ravishing body and licking his fat lips.

The poor Hylian just lied there, helpless. But even if he had strength, he wouldn't know what to do with it. Link knew he had lost this battle. Although, he was happy to remember the fact that Zelda and Hyrule's wellbeing wasn't doomed because of this fiend now.

"Do…do want you want with me, fiend. I…couldn't care less…" Link had the slightest hope in his abused body that reverse-psychology might have some positive effect in this situation.

"Good. Then we're on the same page, now." Ganon laughed, before he began to stroke along the Hylian's exposed flesh.

The teen suppressed both moans and groans, and he tried to think of happier thoughts, as he had learned from Colin.

_Maybe this will more pleasant…if I think of Ghirahim…_

He closed his tired eyes and began to imagine the gray skinned ex-villain. All the while, Ganon stripped from his single article of clothing and then popped his knuckles, licking his lips again.

As the fiend began to rub on his opening with fat fingers, Link took a deep breath and imagined he was with Ghirahim. There was something about the gray skinned man that made him feel so safe and protected.

"_Ah Skychild…" _he imagined the ex-villain say, feeling Ganon push two fat fingers into his crevice. Link let out a groan of pain, but also…somehow…it was a groan of pleasure.

_Ugh…no. This…this can't be. I-I don't…want this…_

Ganon soon began to thrust his fingers swiftly, in and out of the teen's entrance, making him groan again.

"Please…" Link mumbled, quiet as he could. He didn't know _how _it was happening, but he was feeling pleasure this time. But he didn't like it one bit.

"Oh, you'll get what I _know _you want in time, hero." Ganon teased, rubbing his fingers against the walls of Link's crevice.

Link soon pouted, as he thought of Ghirahim again. At least in his thoughts this wouldn't feel wrong…or does it?

_Maybe I'm not supposed to like either of them…_

The Hylian soon got over his worried thought, as soon as felt Ganon abruptly pull his fingers out. He then pinched a perk rosebud on Link's chest. The Hylian let out a groan in pleasure, right as Ganon pressed his pulsating member against the teen's abused entrance.

_If you're going to do this, then at least don't tease me…_

As Ganon saw the desperate look flash on the Hylian's face, he soon thrusted forward and plunged into the teen.

Link let out a cry of pain as he did so, and gripped at the soft sheets beneath him. He turned his head to the side and hid his expressions. To which, Ganon turned his face back to his view.

"I want to see your face, _hero._" He chuckled. "I want to see it when I make you scream to goddesses, for me."

Link only growled in response, not letting his grip on the sheets fade. "You can't make me scream with all the evil in your body, l-"

_Well, goddesses. I'm sure not going to say that to him…_

"Hm? L-" Ganon was pretty sure he knew what word was coming.

"L-loser." Link's response only made Ganon give a hard thrust inside of him. The teen cried out again and instinctively curled his toes in pain and pleasure.

Ganon soon forced Link into a kiss. Surprising the teen, the villain slid his tongue into Link's wide open mouth. He licked around, and wanted every part of the Hylian to know he had been there.

When he pulled back, a line of saliva connected them. And of course, Ganon's thrusts down below 'connected them' as well.

The villain began to thrust, all the while Link clenched his hands into fists and tried to make himself not enjoy this. But he couldn't.

Ever since Ghirahim had came to Ganon's abode and gave him a…romantic night he'd never forget…every dirty activity seemed better (except the ChuChu, of course).

_I knew there was something special about him since the first time I saw him…_

As Ganon thrusted with all him might, and Link continued to let out mewls of pleasure, the gray skinned ex-villain flooded his mind.

"Ghira…" he moaned almost inaudibly.

But of course, Ganon had heard. But, he had misheard.

"Moaning my name, already. Are you, hero?" he teased, as he grabbed Link's shaft in his large hand.

The Hylian let out a gasp as his member was grasped in the fiend's strong hold. He then moaned as the villain began to rub his coarse hand along the teen's manhood, squeezing as he went.

Link moaned out rather loudly, as sparks of pleasure ran through his body. With the villain grasping his shaft, and thrusting roughly into him; the Hylian felt himself close to his release.

As Ganon thrusted with all his possible might, he felt himself close as well, but he had enough self-control to keep himself from blowing his load before Link.

Said teen, was beginning to tremble with pleasure. He let his hands find Ganon's forearms and he let his fingernails scrape against his tough skin, before he cried out and came on both of them.

The teen continued to pant and mewl in pleasure, as Ganon thrusted roughly into him again and again, before finally hitting his release and filling Link's insides with his essence.

Link panted and sighed, placing his arms over his face trying to cool it down. He let out a groan, as he peeked his eyes open to see Ganon standing and walking to the bathroom.

"Join me, _hero._"

Link sat up, and drew the sheets up to cover his privates. He abruptly shook his head, and tried to hide his blush from the villain. "N-no…"

"Come now, just take a bath." He chuckled. "You're filthy."

Link sighed, frustrated. He looked away and mumbled, "You only have yourself to blame for that…"

"Just get in the bath, slave."

Link only pouted, sitting still on the bed.

Ganon, who was losing his patience, walked to the bed and roughly grabbed Link's forearm. He dragged the Hylian to the bathroom, and picked up Link's body, only to drop it back into the water filled tub.

Before the teen could even think of escaping, Ganon took rusty shackles and locked them onto his wrists. Link could only sigh, and sink against the side of the tub.

He then rested his head on his knees, trying to find relaxation. But, before he could find it, Ganon had climbed into the tub with him.

The blushing Hylian then looked away, and tried to hide his face with his long, blonde bangs but the villain wouldn't allow it.

He let a deep chuckle escape his lips, before he pulled the helpless teen onto his lap. Said teen gasped, and tried to escape but with the shackles holding his arms behind him and Ganon's strong grasp on his body, it was nearly impossible.

"L-let me go…" Link sighed, struggling in his hold. "Please…."

Ganon scoffed. "Would you stop struggling and just relax?"

Link didn't still his movements even a little. He tried his hardest to pull the shackles off or at least pull him off of someone else.

"Boy, I swear if you don't stop with your struggling you'll be feeling a lot more pain!" the villain commanded loudly, almost scaring the Hylian and making him stop moving.

The teen just sat on the older one's lap, absolutely mortified. His face burnt red and he felt like his dignity was shredded. He had accepted pleasure from the villain.

_Maybe I am just a whore…_

With this thought in mind, Link let lukewarm tears fall down his already steaming hot face.

Ganon didn't let it come out, but he laughed in his mind. He knew Link was breaking. It was just a matter of time before the teen completely submitted to him. He didn't need anything or anyone else, just for Link to know who was boss.

"Child, come now. Don't cry." He wiped a tear from the Hylian's face. "You know, if you submit to me, I won't hurt you anymore. I wouldn't even dream of it, in fact."

Link only let his face give a slight pout, as he forced himself to conceal the remainder of his tears and lean back into the villain, ashamed.

"That's a good boy…" Ganon cooed, stroking Link's dirty, wet locks.

The villain soon grabbed a bar of soap from the side of the tub and began to stroke it along the teen's skin, relaxing him just a bit.

Link soon felt his throat and lungs tickle relentlessly before he let out a fit of coughing. It echoed slightly in the tiled room, before he sighed and let his eyes drop closed, tired.

As Ganon heard non-audible snores coming from the blonde Hylian, he chuckled to himself. "Seems as if I've gained some trust now…"

He then slowly stood and brought Link up with him in his arms. He wrapped a towel around his own dripping waist, and then began to walk through his own castle, a satisfied smirk on his mug.

He soon arrived at the Ordon boys shared cell, where he noticed Ghirahim and Colin playing with a family of cockroaches on the ground.

The villain made sure to give another one of his evil smirks, before dropping the sleeping teen down onto the bug clan.

"Tell the slut when he wakes, he'll get another good pounding from yours truly if he's good tonight." The fiend spat before he turned, locking the cell and then leaving from the room.

Ghirahim snarled at the villain's nasty words before he grabbed Link from the ground and hugged him close. "Poor child…"

As Colin scooted over and rubbed Link's back, while Ghirahim kissed his burning hot forehead. The ex-villain then gave a worried look. "He…the poor thing's burning up…"

Colin gave a worried look of his own and felt Link's forehead for himself. "Oh no, you're right…"

The gray skinned one then lied the Hylian down on the cold ground and let a wet, cold washrag appear out of nowhere. He placed it upon Link's forehead, in an attempt to cool the teen down.

Link soon fluttered his eyes open. "G-Ghira…?"

"Hello, Skychild…" Ghirahim gave a warm smile to the teen, and stroked his cheek gently with a single gloved hand. "How are you feeling, love?"

Link groaned and let his hand press the rag closer to his head. "He…he…"

Ghirahim frowned, and hugged him. "Yes?"

"He…won't gain my trust…" Link mumbled, before letting his eyes suddenly fall closed.

"_Link!_"

A/N: Omg, this chapter took so freaking long, ugh…Anywho~hopefully you guys like it! Please review and follow if you enjoyed, and I'll update soon :) Love you guys 3


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"_Link!"_

Ghirahim and Colin suddenly ran to the fallen teen's side. The ex-villain put a hand to his slowly rising chest and another on his forehead. He sighed in relief.

"Good, he's breathing…" he soon sighed, sadly. "Poor thing…he must've passed out from exhaustion.

Colin nodded, small tears stuck in his eyes. He hated seeing Link like this. His one and only hero, passed out and weak. This wasn't the Link he knew. It was the one he never wanted to meet.

"Link…"

Meanwhile…

"Alright, we've stocked Fado's shack with food, water, weapons, blankets, potions, extra clothing, we're getting lanterns…can anyone think of somethin' else they might need?" Rusl called out to the residents of his village.

The Ordonians thought for only a moment, before a crowd of mumbled, "No"s and head shakes filled the small province.

"Alright, good." Rusl sighed, as he held Uli's hand in his own. "Now we just wait for the gray skinned man to return…"

Bo and Jaggle soon returned with multiple lanterns and bottles of lantern oil. "Last but not least…" Bo mumbled, as he and the other carried down the last provisions.

Rusl heard his wife sigh next to him. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

He noticed the blonde woman had tears in her eyes. "I…I hope this works…" She wiped tears from her cyan eyes. "I just want my baby back…"

"I know, Uli. But don't fear, we'll have both Colin and Link back soon enough!"

She then nodded, still in disbelief. "Alright…"

Rusl then followed the other males of Ordon down to Fado's cellar to double check through every item they had stocked.

Bo held a single lantern in the darkness of the room, as he led them down the stairs. "I hope you finished your cleanin', Hanch…"

Said shopkeeper scoffed. "What else would I have been doin' all day? A 'course it's finished!"

Rusl and Jaggle chuckled behind them as they reached the floor of the basement. The mayor let the lantern reside on a table in the middle of the small space as they looked through the packed food, bottled potions and water and the boxes they had filled with multiple blankets and outfits. They soon moved the boxes of lanterns closer to the staircase. They'd need them sooner than when they got to the floor, anyway.

"Alright…I don't believe we need anything else…" Jaggle sighed, before they heard a small rumble in one of the boxes.

Hanch looked over, clearly frightened. "What…was that?"

Rusl sighed. "It's probably just one of those damn mini villains Ganondorf has scattered around our land." He moved to take clothes of the box. "Come on out of there you-"

Before he could finish, he watched as a short, shadowy figure popped out of the cardboard box. She giggled relentlessly, floating around the room as Rusl drew his sword.

"What are you?" he growled.

She soon lifted up his stubby arms, jokingly. "Don't fret, I'm on your side."

The swordsman shook his head instantly. "Why should I believe you?"

The dark figure frowned. "Did Link not mention having help on his journey to save your son?"

Rusl lowered his sword. "You…helped Link?"

"I did." She chuckled, and presented her black, white and green colored form to them. "I'm Midna. Queen of the Twilight Realm."

Meanwhile…

Link soon fluttered his eyes open and the instantly got caught in a fit of coughs.

Ghirahim looked at him, worried. "Poor thing…I need to get you somewhere warm…" he sighed, watching the teen tremble in the cell.

As the youngest noticed Link had awoken, he wiped away tears and ran to hug Link. He hugged his small arms around Link's cold neck. "Link!"

Link smiled but soon pushed Colin away. The child pouted, before the Hylian frowned sadly. "Sorry, Colin…but I don't want you to catch my cold, alright?"

The younger only nodded, before sitting with his knees against his chest. He shivered in his own hold, and tried to rub his tiny hands together for the slightest bit of warmth.

Ghirahim soon shook his head, upset. "I need to check on your village. Maybe they've finished your shelter."

He looked over at the Hylian, who held a cold hand to his own burning forehead. "Skychild…lie down and try to get some sleep. Goddess knows you need it."

Link only nodded in response, letting out a fit of coughs before lying down and shutting his tired eyes. He didn't let the hand fall from his face.

"Take care of him, child." He looked to Colin. "I'm counting on you."

The youngest gave a small smile, as he walked to Link's side and rubbed his back.

"I'll be back in just a moment…"

Colin then nodded, before Ghirahim soon snapped his fingers and made himself vanish from the cell.

The two Ordon boys were the enclosed in silence, before they heard fast footsteps coming towards their cell.

Colin and Link only exchanged worry glances, before seeing Vaati appear at the cell door. The Hylian sighed in relief. "Good morning, Vaati." He gave a smile to the panting demon.

Vaati couldn't force himself to smile back. "Link…its Ganon…he heard what Ghirahim said…he's…coming down…"

The demon was then cut off when Ganon pushed him out of the way. He then shoved the door instantly open with his strength. "You damn slaves. You think you can just leave?" He walked in and grabbed Link's arm. "Well, you're wrong." He dragged Link along as he stomped out of the cell. "Vaati, take _care_ of the child."

As Ganon and Link exited the room, he only nodded with a horrified face. "Y-yes, master…"

The villain dragged Link through hallways he had seen too often. He, being the optimistic soul he was, assumed they weren't going where they were. He had hoped for the best. And that was a mistake.

The room they arrived at was familiar. He recognized it as the place where he told Ghirahim how he felt…and he then remembered the real purpose of this room.

Ganon knocked the door open with his muscular arms. He lit a lantern and placed it near a cabinet Link hadn't noticed days ago. The fiend opened the storage and pulled out a coarse rope.

The blonde teen tried to get away, but Ganon's strong hold wouldn't allow it. He tied Link's arms above his head and soon pushed him to a wall. He tied the rope to a bar attached the wall. The Hylian was forced to press his back against the cold, rough brick wall of the room.

"Get ready for hell, boy."

Link let a scared whimper escape his mouth, as the room went dark. Ganon blew out the flame in the lantern and lit a small candle. The villain wasn't going to let Link see his element of torture. He wanted it to be a surprise.

He then moved the candle over to the cabinet and pulled out a long whip. "Might as well begin gently."

He moved the candle close enough to Link where he could see only the online of the teen's body. He then drew the whip and a loud crack echoed in the room. The Hylian couldn't see, but he knew what was coming.

_Oh, goddesses…_

Meanwhile…

Ghirahim appeared in Ordon with a flurry of red, gold and silver diamonds slowly disappearing around him. He loved to arrive in style.

He looked around to see many woman of the village walking with pets, holding food in baskets, doing all but building a shelter.

The ex-villain made fists, before walking up to Uli. "Have you all not been working on somewhere safe for Link and the other child?"

The blonde mother raised an eyebrow, before smiling widely. "Oh yes! Yes, of course it's right over there! Come with me, if you would."

Ghirahim then smiled at her kindness, and nodded, before they both walked to Fado's enhanced shack. He frowned again.

"This?"

Uli nodded, frowning. "Is it not good?"

Ghirahim scoffed. "It doesn't look too protective, madam."

The blonde smiled and nodded to him. "Ah, but the shelter is inside, sir. Follow me, please."

Uli then opened the door and led the ex-villain to the stairway to the cellar. They walked down the stairs together, before reaching the bottom of the stairs and seeing all the men looking in a similar corner.

"Rusl? What's going on?" the blond asked, walking over and grabbing her husband's arm.

He cleared his throat nervously. "The uh-queen of Twilight is hear, darling."

Uli and Ghirahim both looked confused.

"What?" was all the ex-villain could say.

Rusl gasped noticing him. "Sir, you've returned!"

Ghirahim smirked and nodded. "Of course, Rusl was it?"

The swordsman nodded, with a wide smile stuck on his face. "Yes, sir, yes. As you can see, our shelter is done. If it's alright with you, could you please bring the boys here?"

The ex-villain smiled warmly, and looked around the room. He checked off the list in his mind of what they'd need.

'Food, check. Water, check. Clothing, check. Blankets, check. Lanterns, lantern oil, check." He went down the list in his mind checking off each item before nodding.

"Alright, sir. Good job. I'll happily bring your boys to you. Just give me a moment."

Rusl and Uli sighed happily and hugged each other. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, sir!" Uli cried, leaving happy tears fall down her face. "I'm getting my baby back!

Ghirahim smiled sympathetically. "It's my pleasure, madam." He then snapped his fingers and left from the room. The attention then turned to the imp.

"Wait. _Where is Link?_"

Meanwhile… 

Link clenched his teeth and his fists, preparing himself for the unbearable pain he would undoubtable feel in a moment. Ganon soon lifted up the whip. He drew it up, then out, slapping it against Link's bare chest.

The teen cried out in the unfathomable pain. "Please!"

"Shut up, you damned slut!" the villain echoed, letting the whip glide through the air again, snapping against the front of Link's legs.

Link's abused legs trembled and he struggled to keep them from collapsing under him. But he knew it was only a matter of time before they did anyway.

Ganon continuously struck him with the whip, against his chest, face, arms, legs and another part of his exposed flesh he could hurt. Link yelled over and over, and tears slid down his face.

As the fiend noticed Link's body was covered in red marks, and the open wounds bled he laid down the whip. He then drew a wet sponge and a bar of soap.

He chuckled deeply and wet the soap with the sponge. He then walked over to the boy and wiped the soap along his wounded body. As the soap sunk into his cuts, it stung immensely. Link cried out again.

"P-please…I b-beg of you…" his tired voice barely made a sound and the blood dripping from his wounded lips made his words sound wrong. "Please…"

"You wish, you vile whore." He then found an empty bottle of wine in the cabinet. He smashed the bottle against the ground. The bottle shattered and left shards of glass shattered on the floor. He picked up a single shard and then stabbed in deep within the skin on Link's chest. He groaned out in pure pain. His voice was gone and he knew he couldn't thing about it. He also couldn't do a thing about the blood rushing from his newest wound and the tears dripping down his face.

It didn't take Link long before his legs collapsed. He hung by the rope around his wrists. Ganon then cut the rope and the Hylian fell hard against the glass shattered ground. Ganon then picked up the whip quickly, and struck Link's unharmed back and legs.

The teen cried out once again with what was left of his voice. "Please…."

Ganon struck his whip once again, before letting it fall over his bleeding, wounded back. He then grasped a handful of Link's hair and pulled his head up slightly.

"You damned slut. You should be thanking for not killing you." He scolded, before pinching the flame out of the candle and gliding the melted stick along his wounds.

Link just sobbed into his arms, as Ganon abruptly let go of his hair and made his head hit hard against the cold floor. The villain kicked his body harshly with his boot and scoffed.

"You're just an ugly disappointment. Who would want you now?" he then walked beside Link. The Hylian felt the whip get picked off of his back.

_Not again…please…_

"Now…will you submit to me? Or will I have to beat the sense into you?"

The teen felt tears run faster. He couldn't just give into this fiend. Could he?

Link just shook his head twice, biting his lip.

Ganon just growled angrily, and let the whip strike his burnt and wounded back yet again. "Do as I say, you foolish whore!"

Link shook his head only once this time, as he felt Ganon hit his back with the whip again.

And that's when the Hylian had snapped.

He then let his tired head fall onto his arms. He just laid there and cried. He couldn't even lift his head. But Ganon could.

He took a fist of blonde locks into his fist. "Now what do you say, slave?" he chuckled. "Might want to think smart. You'll be here a long time."

Link didn't say a word, before seeing Ganon raise his whip. "Y-yes…"

"What was that?" Ganon smirked evilly, hearing just what he wanted.

"Y-yes…I will….submit to…you." As the Hylian said that, tears only fell faster and he felt the triforce on his left hand burn.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear." He soon clapped his hands, making Ghirahim and Vaati appear at his side.

The white haired ex-villain gasped and kneeled down next to Link, while the purple haired demon just looked down sadly.

"You…damn fiend…" Ghirahim said under his breath, rubbing one of the small spots on his back that wasn't injured.

Vaati shed a single tear before he looked up to Ganon. "Don't I need to return to the child?"

Ganon scoffed angrily. "Haven't you done what I told you yet, Vaati?"

Vaati shook his head slightly, making Ganon growl. "Well, hurry up! I want him disposed of soon…"

Link shot his tired head and looked up at Ghirahim. He mouthed "Colin" to him, not able to speak.

The gray skinned ex-villain nodded his head, before standing to his feet. He noticed the whip on the ground.

As Ganon continued to scold Vaati, Ghirahim then picked up said weapon and raised it. Vaati noticed and tried his hardest not to gasp and made himself disappear with a snap of his fingers. And before Ganon could even turn, Ghirahim snapped it against the fiend.

Ganon yelled and fell to the ground, as Ghirahim hit him again as Link tried to stand.

As the villain fell to his knees in pain, the ex-villain snapped it once more before dropping it. He ran over to the wounded teen, picked him up, and ran with Link in his arms.

"Come back here, damn it!" Ganon yelled, standing but stumbling over again from the shocking pain running through him.

Ghirahim ran with the almost unconscious Hylian in his arms, until they reached the cell. They saw both Vaati and Colin sitting in the cell. The child was crying and the purple haired demon held a knife in his hand.

"No!" Ghirahim cried, setting Link down gently and then running to push Vaati over.

Link groaned and rolled on his side. He didn't open his eyes, but he was awake.

"You stupid idiot!" Ghirahim screeched, grabbing the knife from the purple haired demon's grasp. "How could you even consider doing something so horrid?"

Vaati covered his face in fear. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He began to sob. "Ganon told me he'd-"

"That he'd what? Take your life?"

Vaati nodded, ashamed.

"Maybe stop thinking of only yourself for once, and think of a plan to help the child not kill him, you damn fool!" Ghirahim then threw the knife away, out of the cell. "Now come on…"

Vaati gave him a confused look. "What?"

The gray skinned ex-villain sighed. "Even though you almost killed the child, you don't deserve to stay as this fiend's slave. Now come, we're not leaving you behind."

Vaati then stood and bowed to him. "Oh thank you, thank you, sir!"

Ghirahim snickered. "Just call me Ghirahim…"

The purple haired demon nodded, as the gray skinned one picked Link back up.

"Don't worry, Skychild. We're leaving from this awful place."

Link's cerulean orbs then blinked open. "N-no."

"What?"

A/N: Oooh, dramabomb! ;) Anywho~this chapter took forever like the last :P Sorry I haven't been updating lately. We had a ton of projects due last week, and there's another due this week so yeah…anywho~please review and follow if you liked! Love you guys! :) xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey you guys :) So I got some…interesting reviews (seemingly angry) about the cliffhanger…so I figured I'd update as soon as I could since I didn't want to keep ya'll in suspense any longer. Anywho~I don't own Zelda, enjoy!

Chapter 16

"N-no."

"What?"

Ghirahim, Colin and Vaati all exchanged worried glances as the ex-villain put his gloved hands on Link's cold shoulders.

"Skychild, what do you mean, no? We must leave, right away!"

Link shook his tired head. "No, we can't…we can't leave…he'll…he'll…come and get…C-Colin…"

Ghirahim shook his head, picking Link back up and kissing his forehead. "My poor Skychild…do you ever think of your own welfare?"

The Hylian groaned, his eyes closed. "I…I just want him to be safe…"

"He will be, Link! And you can be too! Now we're leaving!"

Link groaned before he fell abruptly passed out in the ex-villain's arms.

Said ex-villain then reached out a hand and held Colin's, still holding Link's weak, abused body in his arms. "Hold onto my clothing, if you'd like to leave this place, Vaati."

The purple haired demon complied, before he smiled. "Ghirahim. Thank you."

The gray skinned one smiled and nodded, before they heard footsteps running towards the cell.

Ghirahim immediately snapped his fingers, transporting them from the cold cell, to the spring outside of Link's own house.

"Come on, we have to get to the village. They'll be safe there." The ex-villain said, as he ran with Link in his arms. Vaati followed behind, holding Colin's hand.

They soon trekked into the village and as soon as they did, they heard a woman sobbing.

Like everyone in distress, this made Link's eyes fly open as if he hadn't been sleeping. "What...what's going on?"

Ghirahim frowned, taking Link and putting his in Vaati's arms. "Hold him for a moment. I'll be back in a moment."

He walked further into the village before finding a crying Uli sitting on the bridge. "Madam, what's the trouble?"

She didn't look up at the smirking ex-villain. "My son, Colin…I doubt I'll ever see him aga-" She looked up mid-sentence and cut herself off. "You!"

Ghirahim nodded and smirked wider. "In the flesh."

Behind them, they heard Colin yell. "Mom!"

Uli let more tears fall as she ran and picked up her son. "Colin! My baby!" She let her last tears fall before she grew angry. "Why in the world are you naked?"

Uli looked to Ghirahim confused, before said ex-villain gave a sympathetic frown. "Well, if your husband didn't tell you…the villain who captured them…Goddesses, how should I say this? He took their…purity…"

Uli's mouth dropped open. "H-he rap-"

Before she could say it, the ex-villain interrupted her. "Yes, madam, I'm sorry."

Uli let more tears fall as she let Colin stand on his own feet. She then dropped to her knees and looked into his tired eyes. "My poor baby. Are you alright? Do you need anything? Oh, Colin…"

Colin sighed. "Mom, I'm fine. Link's the one that needs help!"

Uli looked to Ghirahim, who just nodded once. "I have to say, it was probably my fault for Link's last…injuries, as I was talking too loud about our escape."

Colin shook his head. "It was all of our faults. Let's just help him! Where is everybody?"

Uli frowned. "Probably in their homes. A storm is coming, and no one wants to be rained on. Plus, it's late. Everyone's must likely getting ready for bed."

But it didn't take long for the voices outside to wake up a few of the Ordon residents.

Ilia, Fado and Jaggle crowded around Link, and Rusl ran to Uli and Colin. He picked up his son and swung him around. "Son, you're safe! Oh, thank the goddesses."

Ghirahim scoffed. "Might as well thank Link. Worse would've happened to your son, if it hadn't been for him."

"Ah, of course. Link does so much. Of course he kept Colin from harm." Rusl smiled at his wife, before they walked over to the others with Ghirahim following.

The looked to see Ilia crying and sobbing, "Oh, Link…"

The ex-villain made his way in front of them and took Link from Vaati. He held the teen close, as they heard a quiet roll of thunder in the distance. "Come. We must go into their shelter."

Each resident outside of their home followed Ghirahim to Fado's shack. As soon as they were in, they heard rain begin to fall on the rooftop.

As they walked down the stairs to the cellar, Fado asked, "What happened?"

The ex-villain sighed, holding Link's body closer. "Too much has happened."

Rusl sighed. "Is he sleeping, or…?"

Ghirahim shook his head. "He's exhausted. Not enough sleep."

Uli frowned, holding Colin's hand tight. "So, he's passed out from exhaustion?"

The ex-villain nodded. "Well, you'd probably be too if day after day you were getting raped, on top of that, getting beaten senseless and having hot candle wax shoved up your-"

"Child! There's a child here!" Uli sighed, before Ghirahim scoffed.

"It's not like he didn't get raped too!"

Rusl and Uli shook their heads, as they both held Colin's hand tighter. "My poor baby…"

As they reached the bottom of the staircase, Ghirahim immediately grabbed clothing from a box. He threw some for Colin at the child's parents and he took some for Link as well. He also took a wet washrag and gauze.

After he washed the blood and candle wax from the teen's body, he began to bandage all around his body where the whip had left marks or open wounds. "Poor Skychild…"

He then dressed Link up as well, before lying him down on the blankets and pillows the village men had set down for them.

"He'll be alright, right?" Ilia asked, wiping tears from her face.

"He should be. Or at least I hope…" Ghirahim sighed, caressing Link's cheek. "Ah, where is the Queen of the Twilight, by the way?"

Jaggle nodded. "Ah, she's sleeping in our house."

"Alright good." The ex-villain sighed. "I hope they stay alright down here."

He then stood and walked over to Vaati. "Come. We can lie low at my castle for a few days." He turned to the residents of Ordon. "I'll check on them often, if that's alright."

Uli nodded. "Of course! Anytime!" She smiled. "We owe you nothing but our gratitude, after all."

Rusl nodded with her. "Yes, thank you again, sir."

Ghirahim shook his head. "It's not needed. I do have large affection for Link and I want to see the other boy safe." He then took Vaati hand. "Farewell."

He then snapped and they both disappeared in a flurry of diamonds, startling the others.

As soon as they left and made a loud exit, Link coughed himself awake. The others turned to him, as the teen rubbed his eyes and didn't sit up.

Ilia smiled widely. "Link!" She ran and kneeled next to him, wrapping her arms around his broken body.

"What…what's going…on?"

He suddenly sat up, looking around before seeing Colin sitting next to him. He smiled and sighed in relief, before wrapping his arms around the small boy. "Good, you're safe."

Colin frowned. "Link, lie down. You need sleep!"

Link let a smile form on his face as he then lied himself down on the sheets, still holding Colin's frail form.

Colin lied down with Link as the older closed his eyes and slowed his breaths. He looked up at his frowning mother and smiled.

"Mom, Dad, you go get rest, too. I have to stay here anyway."

Uli pouted. "Oh, can't you stay in the house just one night, honey?"

The small blonde shook his head. "No, I have to stay here."

Uli scooped Colin up in another hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Alright, sweetie. Stay down here and be safe. No weapon fighting or anything…"

"Mom, I know. I'm not dumb." He chuckled, hugging Uli back. "Now go get some sleep."

Uli and Rusl then walked up the stairs, Fado and Jaggle following behind. Ilia stood before them, worry evident in her emerald colored eyes. She bent down next to Link and put a hand on his burning forehead.

"Poor thing…he's burning up…" she sighed. "Oh, Colin. I'm so sorry this happened. You two didn't deserve this!"

She shook her head and sighed again before hugging Colin. "I'm sorry…"

The child only shook his head and hugged Ilia back. "Why are you sorry? There's no reason for you to be. This happened, there's no changing that. And it's no one's fault but Ganon's." he sighed but smiled. "Now you go get sleep too, okay?"

She stood and nodded. "Alright, I will. Keep Link safe, okay?"

Colin chuckled. "Will do. Goodnight."

"Night, Colin." Ilia then slowly trekked up the stairs, stopping to take a last look at Link again before leaving from the shack.

"Maybe she cares too much about us…" Colin looked behind himself, to see Link, eyes open.

"Link, I told you to go to sleep."

The Hylian chuckled. "I'm not tired. I've been sleeping all day." He sighed. "Plus, it's hard to sleep. If Ganon comes back, I want to be able to protect you."

Colin sighed and lied down next to the teen. "Link, don't worry. We're gonna be fine! Plus, I doubt you can barely stand right now anyway. If you want to protect me, rest and regain your strength. Nothing's gonna happen!"

Link sighed, but nodded as he shut his cerulean orbs. "Alright. Good night, kiddo."

"Night…"

As darkness and rain fell outside, Colin lied in bed. He couldn't let himself fall asleep. The thought of Ganon coming back horrified him to the point of no sleep. And Link's sudden fits of coughing didn't help him sleep either.

The young blonde sighed, before he rubbed Link's back. "Oh, Link…you better get well soon…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Damn it, find them!" the fiend angrily commanded to his Bokoblin army. "Look everywhere! All around Hyrule, in Kakariko, Faron, everywhere until you find them! I don't care if I get them back dead or alive!"

The Bokoblins abruptly ran from the fiend's castle to search, as the villain sat on his throne, exhausted.

"Those little bastards…as soon as I find them they'll be wishing they were never born…" He tapped his fingers on the armrest angrily, before he clapped his hands, signaling for Vaati to come to him.

A/N: So yeah, kind of short. Sorry! I have more homework to do, though. I just wanted to put their short escape out there. By the way, don't think this story's near over, because I'm not even halfway done! Anywho~please review and follow if you liked and want to see more! Love you guys~!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys :) So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been dealing with a lot of stress and stuff lately and haven't had much time for writing! :/ But I finally finished this after forever and need to upload it! Anywho~I don't own Zelda, enjoy!

Chapter 17

When Link awoke, he was surrounded by dark. There wasn't a single window in the cellar, but he knew it was morning, as the owl's hoots were replaced by bird's tweets.

He coughed before rubbing his eyes, and putting a cold hand over his warm forehead. He looked to see Colin sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled, before standing and walking over to the supply boxes. He quickly skimmed each box, finding the one filled with clothes last. Before Colin could awake, Link swiftly changed out of his Ordon attire and into his tunic, chainmail and all.

He pulled his boots on and dug through the box, finally finding his hat at the bottom. As he placed it on top of his golden locks, he began to feel it moving and tugging.

"Hey!" he heard the hat say.

Link quickly lifted it off his head and watched a blue speck fly out of it.

"Ah, hi Link." The blue dot said.

The Hylian smirked. "Hey, Navi." He then chuckled. "Have you been in my hat all this time?"

The fairy rolled her eyes. "Where else would I sleep?"

Link laughed again, as the fairy went and sat on his pointed ear. "So what have you two been up to lately?"

The blonde sighed. "Well, besides being captured and tortured by Ganondorf, not much."

Navi gasped. "What?"

Link just frowned and looked down at his lap. He sighed as Navi began to yell in her high pitched voice.

"My poor Link! Oh, what did he do to you?" She sighed. "I'm the worst guardian fairy ever! You deserve better than me, Link…"

The Hylian looked at the fairy and laughed. "Are you kidding? Navi, you're the best fairy I could ever ask for, and the best friend, as well."

Navi smiled and giggled. "Ah, and you are too, Link. Now, how exactly did he torture you? I might know some remedy potions."

Link sighed. "Well, uh, he used a whip, hot candle wax….and another tactic…"

"Which was?"

Link only twiddled his fingers in his lap. Navi gasped.

"…No…he didn't…"

"Navi…"

"He raped you!" she screamed, making Colin stir in his sleep.

"Navi, keep your voice down! You'll wake Colin!"

But it was too late. Colin was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Link." The blonde child smiled.

Link smiled back. "Ah, morning kiddo."

Colin looked up, noticing the blue fairy. "Hi, Navi!"

She giggled, almost nervously. "Hello, Colin. Um…are you alright?"

The youngest smiled. "I'm here, aren't I? Of course I'm alright!"

Navi just nodded, before looking back at Link. "So, I'm right? Aren't I?"

Link sighed. "Okay, okay. Yes, you're right."

Navi growled. "I can't believe it! How is this even possible? You defeated him when you restored the Twilight, right?"

Link shook his head. "I guess not, if he's here now. I don't know what happened…I know I defeated him, but…if that's so, how could he be here now?"

Navi only frowned, and hugged Link's ear. "Oh, Link…I'm so sorry…"

The Hylian just shook his head. "Don't apologize, it was Ganon not you."

The fairy pouted. "I know, but I should've been there to help you!"

Link shrugged. "Most likely, you wouldn't have been able to help anyway. Worst case scenario, you would've been killed! I don't want that to happen…"

Navi just smiled, before Colin stood and stretched. "Let's move away from the conservation!" he soon grabbed two apples from the box of food. He tossed one to Link, who instantly took a bite of the red food. He then broke a piece off for the fairy as well.

Colin took a bite of his own breakfast, plopping himself next to the teen and his fairy. As the silence endured in the dark room, Link stood and lit a lantern.

"Ah, that's much better…" the Hylian sighed. "Well, sort of…"

Colin frowned. "Can't we go outside?"

Link frowned back. "I don't know. I suppose there would be no harm, right?"

The child smiled and nodded as he stood and already began to walk up the stairs. Navi and Link chuckled, as he picked up Colin's discarded fruit core and threw both into a trash bin. The teen stretched again, before he stepped on the first step.

"Hello, my Skychild." Link heard behind him.

Navi shuddered at the voice, but Link smiled. He turned to see the one and only gray skinned ex-villain he loved with his entire heart.

The Hylian's face glowed pink as he walked towards the other, a smile stuck on his face. "Hey, love."

Navi, who was totally lost, just floated before them dumbstruck. "W-what?"

Link though ignored the fairy and wrapped his arms around the ex-villain's neck, bringing him in for a kiss. The ex-villain happily complied, of course, and let a passionate kiss pass between the both of them. When they separated, Link looked up at him. His cerulean orbs were slightly wet.

"I thought you said you were leaving."

Ghirahim frowned, and wiped a lukewarm tear from the teen's eye. "Not yet, my Skychild. I can't abandon you now, can I?"

Link just smiled and hugged him tight. He wanted to hold onto Ghirahim for the rest of his own lifetime and he never wanted the ex-villain to let go. But deep in his heart, Link knew he would.

"Um, hello?" Navi squealed in her high pitched voice.

Link turned to her, still hugging Ghirahim on his tip toes. "Hm?"

"What in Hyrule is going on?" the fairy screamed, flying right in Link's pink face.

Link pushed her back slightly and chuckled. "Um…"

Ghirahim chuckled with him. "A new romance has brewed, my dear fairy."

Said fairy stared with wide, azure orbs at Link. "Well, anything to say for yourself Mr. Hero?"

Link laughed and blushed darker. "Uh, not really. That kind of sums it up, Navi."

The fairy let the angry look fall from her face, before she giggled. Her high pitched giggles filled the dimly lit room, making both Link and Ghirahim smile.

"Ah, Link! That's so cute!" she sqeauled.

Link laughed as his eyes widened in surprise. "Well, I'm glad you think so, Navi!"

As the fairy and Hylian laughed together, Ghirahim smirked and rolled his eyes. He then hugged Link close and dragged his long tongue down Link's neck making said teen shudder.

Navi giggled. "Well, I'll leave you two alone."

She smiled, before floating up the stairs after Colin.

Link looked up at Ghirahim, smiling. "I love you, you know."

The ex-villain smiled widely back. "And I you, my lovely Skychild."

They held each other rather close for quite some time. But as long as they were safe, Link didn't care how long they stood there. He knew he didn't have to worry in this man's hold.

"Ghirahim…" Link sighed, looking into the ex-villain's chocolate colored eyes. "What if…what if Ganon finds us? I don't want Colin to…"

The gray skinned man forced himself not to scoff. "Love, you just never think about yourself, do you?"

"Well…why should I? I mean, I love Colin and you…and all of my friends, and I need to keep those I love safe."

Ghirahim chuckled. "Well, don't you love yourself?"

Link chuckled with him. "Well, uh-"

The ex-villain stopped chuckling abruptly and gasped. "You don't, Skychild?"

The Hylian laughed. "I didn't say I don't…it's just, I think my friends are more important. I mean, I've done what Hylia meant for me to do. She could take my life at any moment and it wouldn't mean a thing."

Ghirahim frowned sadly, looking at the teen's serious face. "Skychild…don't think that. You may think nothing would change if you parished, but…everything would change."

Link shook his head. "That's a nice thought, but it's not true."

"Of course it is, love. That child that was captured with you, Colin, right?"

Link nodded.

"If you were gone, I just know he'd be miserable. You're his hero. Just seeing you sad is enough to make him cry. And that fairy too."

"Navi."

"Yes. Navi would be devastated without you, I'm sure. She seems to worship you. And I've only known the Queen of Twilight for a short period of time, but from what I've heard, you two became as close and friends can get."

"You mean, Midna? Yeah, she's one of the greatest friends I've ever had." Link smiled, a pink tint on his cheeks.

"And, of course, _I, _would just…die without you, Skychild."

Link looked up to him and smiled. "Ghirahim, you can't die."

The ex-villain chuckled, wrapping an arm around the small of Link's back pulling him close. "I know Skychild. But if you left, my heart would break and I don't believe a smile could come to my face again."

The blonde stood with a wide smile on his red face. He then wrapped his arms around the older and brought down his face and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Link sighed. "I love you…"

The ex-villain pulled him in for another kiss and held him close. "I love you, too."

Ghirahim soon picked Link up in his arms and lied him down onto the sheets. The ex-villain placed a sweet kiss on the teen's rosebud soft lips.

"Um, maybe I should go up and check on Colin…"

The ex-villain chuckled, kissing on the blonde's neck. "He's fine, Skychild. Just…lay down and relax, love."

Link sighed, before letting himself lie back onto the blankets and pillows. Ghirahim let his gloved hands stroke along Link's body, kissing him softly as his fingers danced along the teen's body. Said teen, squirmed full of lust under the elder's touch.

The blonde moaned as the gray skinned man kissed him, pushing his long tongue into the teen's small mouth. The older licked around the blushing Hylian's mouth. When he pulled away he placed another kiss on his soft lips.

Link moaned again. "G-Ghira…"

The ex-villain laughed and hugged the blonde close. "Ah, my cute little Skychild…"

The gray skinned one then began to take off the Hylian's boots. He then pulled off his tunic, chainmail and leggings, leaving on only his forest colored boxers. "I…I still don't know about this, Ghirahim…"

Said ex-villain sighed, and kissed Link's forehead. "We don't have to if you don't want to, love."

The teen then sighed, before wrapping his arms around Ghirahim's neck. He then closed the space between them with a kiss. "You know I want to…"

The gray skinned one chuckled and kissed the blonde back. "As you wish."

Ghirahim then trailed his long gloved fingers down Link's frame. He bent down and kissed random patches of his pale skin. He then let his teeth bite into Link's soft skin, making the teen whimper in pain.

The ex-villain hugged his body close and licked the bleeding wound. "Sorry, love. Couldn't help myself…"

Link blushed and let his lips curve into a tiny smile, as sparks of pleasure ran through his frail body. He let out a quiet moan, making the ex-villain chuckle with his deep voice.

The gray skinned one then pulled Link's almost naked body close to his, as the teen undid the belt around his toned waist. He let his and then teen's lips collide once again to form a loving, passionate kiss. Ghirahim slowly slid his tongue into the Hylian's mouth and licked around the hot cavern.

The blonde moaned into the kiss, as Ghirahim rubbed up and down the teen's chest. He focused slight pleasure of the rosebuds upon the younger's torso.

"I love you…" the elder whispered into the teen's ear, as he slid down Link's undergarments.

Link moaned and kissed Ghirahim's ivory lips. "I love you too…"

The elder then let a gloved finger push gently into the blonde's pink pucker, making said teen writhe under his hold.

The Hylian moaned, and grasped tightly onto Ghirahim's forearms. "Ghira…"

The gray skinned one, began to move his fingers slowly. In and out, he pushed and massaged the walls with a wide smile on his face. He quite enjoyed hearing his love moan.

The ex-villain then slowly pulled his fingers out from Link's tight opening, making the blonde whimper.

Ghirahim only lovingly shushed him as he pulled down his snow colored trousers. He then lined up his hard member against Link's lusting entrance.

Said teen grabbed one of Ghirahim's bigger, gloved hands and held it tightly, blushing with a smile.

The gray skinned one, chuckled and blushed himself, before using his other hand to brush a stray blonde lock from his hot forehead. "You're just too much, my Skychild…"

Link let a darker blush appear on his cheeks, as Ghirahim hugged him close while pushing himself into the teen.

The blonde let out a lustful moan, and soon wrapped his short legs around Ghirahim's waist. He then wrapped his skinny arms around the ex-villain's neck as his neck and collarbone were kissed.

As the ex-villain began to thrust and set a steady pace for himself and the teen below him, said teen's breaths began to grow rapid and he moaned with every thrust.

Ghirahim also let out deep voiced moans every once and again, turning Link on even more every time he did.

"Ah...G-Ghira…" the blonde moaned, scratching his dull nails against Ghirahim's tough, gray skin. This act only turned the ex-villain on more, and made his thrusts harder and faster.

As the elder went faster, the younger just squirmed below. He moaned and shivered with pleasure, and even bit Ghirahim a time or two. Not on purpose though, of course.

As the teen felt himself close, his breaths grew even faster. The blonde squirmed as Ghirahim hit his prostate once. Then twice, then again and again, making his vision blurry in pleasure.

With one last thrust, Link was sent over the edge. He cried out in orgasm, and let his seed explode from his member and all over his and Ghirahim's sweaty torsos.

It only took the ex-villain a couple more thrusts before he blew his sticky load of essence into Link's pucker, making said teen moan out again.

Ghirahim took a moment before pulling out of his panting lover. He collapsed beside the frail blonde on the mattress and blankets, before he pulled the teen against his body, spooning him.

The ex-villain covered both of their bodies with a soft blanket and then both shut their tired eyes.

"I love you…" Ghirahim whispered into the Hylian's pointed ear, hugging his thin body tightly.

Link smiled and blushed, as he relaxed into the mattress and Ghirahim. With his ears lowered, and heavy eyelids shut, he was sure he was about to be lifted up to a peaceful sleep.

Until, of course, he heard the door.

"Link! Link!" Colin cried happily, walking halfway down the stairs before noticing Ghirahim and blushing. "Oh, hi."

"Hello, child." The ex-villain smiled, still holding Link as he sat up. "What is it you need?"

The small blonde child just stood there for a moment, before a wide smile spread across his face. "I knew you two were in love! Right, Link?"

The blonde Hylian continued to lie on the mattress, with his dazzling cerulean orbs hidden behind tired eyelids. He soon let a smile grow across his face. "Yeah, we're in love."

A/N: Geez Louise, this chapter took forever! Glad I finished it though! Anywho~please review and follow if you liked! Thanks for reading! Love you guys and girls!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey guys! Goodness, it's been a very long time. Like more than half a year long xP Hopefully you haven't forgotten what's happened. I guess you can always reread, but I was too lazy. Hopefully _I _didn't forget what's happened. Anywho~I don't own Zelda, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 18

The next morning was a rainy one. Link, of course, couldn't see the water coming from the sky, but he enjoyed hearing the pitter-patter of it on the roof of the little shack they resided in.

Ghirahim had left earlier that day, and now it was just himself, Colin and Navi, who slept in Link's hand.

They slept happily, letting out soundless snores before a loud strike of thunder soon fell.

The elder awoke startled. He was sure it was Ganon, until calming himself and hearing the heavy rain now falling. "Okay…"

He breathed out, as Navi awoke and floated up to his face.

"We're okay…" Link sighed to himself, pulling his knees up to his warm face.

"Link?" the fairy asked. "Are you alright?"

The teen chuckled nervously. "I'm getting there, I suppose."

"Just relax, Link." Navi smiled, circling his head. "We're fine!"

Another strike of thunder soon struck, this time it awoke Colin.

"Oh!" he too, awoke with a startle. He soon dashed to Link's side and cuddled with the older blonde. "Link!"

Said Hylian put his arms around the child. He rubbed Colin's back, before shushing. "Don't worry. Thunder can't hurt you, you know."

Colin sighed, leaning into Link. "I know. But that doesn't make it any less scary."

Link nodded, and sympathetically smiled. "I know, kiddo."

The three then stayed quiet for only a moment, before of course, a certain dethroned demon lord appeared.

"Ah, Ghirahim." Link almost sighed, deep in love.

"Hello, darling." He kissed Link softly, before chuckling. "And child, and fairy."

Said child and fairy both only smiled and blushed at the two lovers before them.

"So cute!" Navi cooed.

"Oh! Are you guys gonna get married?" Colin asked, excitement flowing in his tone.

Both lovers chuckled, as Ghirahim brought Link onto his lap. "Perhaps, child. Perhaps…"

Link only laughed at the other's response. "Oh, sure. Like they'd allow that."

Colin only kept his same wonderstruck smile formed on his face. "They will. You have to!"

The lovers only laughed again, as another strike of thunder hit.

As he moved a messy, blonde lock out of Link's face, Ghirahim sighed. "It's really coming down hard, isn't it?"

Colin nodded, soon cuddling back against Link's torso. Said teen then stroked Colin's soft locks and tried calming the child down best as he could.

Navi flew and sat on Link's shoulder, as another strike of thunder hit; then another; then another.

"Thunder doesn't hit like that; not that fast." Link wondered aloud. "What's going on?"

He soon moved Colin out of his lap, and wondered around. He began to walk up the stairs, with Ghirahim and Colin following behind. Navi rested in Link's hat downstairs for safety.

_A fairy can't do much in these situations, anyways. _She thought, letting herself fall back asleep.

As the trio made it outside, they saw it was no longer pouring down rain. Just a light drizzle.

Although, what sounded like another strike of thunder soon sounded.

"What is that?" Colin wondered aloud. "I mean, if it's not thunder…."

Link's body soon trembled and his stomach flipped. A similar situation had befallen them only minutes before they were captured.

"M-maybe we should head back inside." Link tried to push the other two back, but the noise soon awoke and intrigued other Ordon residents as well.

Uli and Rusl soon ran to them, the baby in her arms.

"Good morning, sweetie." Uli kneeled next to her son kissing his forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded, smiling as he heard his baby sister let out a tiny squeak.

Colin then crossed his arms and looked away, as both Ghirahim and Link smiled at the tiny girl Uli held.

"Ah, hello little Kimi." Link cooed, trying to get her to hold his finger.

"She's just precious, darling." Ghirahim smirked at Uli before playing with Kimi as well.

Both lovers awed over the baby as Colin sighed, his arms still crossed. He hated not being the baby of his family anymore.

The thunderous noise soon struck again, making the baby let out another squeak before beginning to whine.

Uli gasped. "Oh! I'd better take Kimi back inside."

Rusl nodded to her, as she walked back to their own shack. He soon turned to Link and Ghirahim.

"So, do you have any idea where Ganon could be?" he asked, sword in hand.

Link shook his head, blonde locks swaying as he did. "No idea. But I fear he's closer than we think."

Ghirahim nodded, sighing. "I fear that he's always a step ahead of us."

The blonde then wondered aloud, "That makes me wonder why he didn't come here to look for us though…"

"Perhaps he thought that would be too obvious." Rusl suggested.

"Maybe he thinks we're smarter than that." Ghirahim chuckled, as he threw a gray arm around Link.

Rusl stared for only a moment, before they heard the thunderous noise again.

The four looked up seeing that the only thing coming from the sky was a light sprinkle. Definitely no thunder or lightning, though.

"What could that noise be if it's not thunder?" Rusl soon wondered aloud.

Link and Ghirahim could only shrug, as the noise soon got louder. It struck more and more frequently, soon frightening them enough to begin to head inside.

"We probably shouldn't be in the open." Link said, as they headed back into the cellar.

But before Link could get into the shelter, he heard a loud scream. His cerulean orbs flashed in horror, before he turned and ran to where he heard the scream come from. He knew it was Ilia.

He soon turned a corner, but as soon as he did the Gerudo King stood before him. Ilia was tied and in his grasp.

Backing up, back into Ordon, Link growled. "Let her go, you fiend."

"You damn fool. You think you can just run from me and be home-free?" he chuckled in his deep voice. "You thought wrong."

"Let her go!" Link repeated, his voice angry.

"I don't believe I will, child." He growled. "Step aside!"

"Link!" Ilia cried, as Ganon and his bokoblin cronies soon began to terrorize the village.

"No!" Link cried, as the fiend ravaged the village.

The parents managed to get their shacks closed up. Link was happy to see Talo and Malo closed safe in their home. Colin and Beth weren't as lucky.

"Ilia!" both cried, running at Ganon.

"No!" Link yelled. "Don't get near him!"

Although, before Link could get close to them Ganon had Colin by his shirt.

"Damn it, let them go!" Link cried, as Ghirahim appeared by his side.

As Link began to dash for the villain, the dethroned demon lord could only follow behind him and pass the hero his sword.

The blonde grabbed it with a dedicated smirk, before pointing the blade at Ganon. "Let them go, you fiend!"

The Gerudo king only laughed with an evil smirk, as he passed Colin and Ilia to some of his minions. The minions also held weapons of their own. _Sharp _weapons. "You foolish little thing. If you draw any closer with that weapon, my minions will do the same. But, to your friends."

With that, Link drew back both his sword and himself before repeating himself. "Let them go."

"No, I believe they'll make the perfect replacements for your escape, _hero. _I believe I'll take them."

"No!" Link cried, feeling rage burn in his veins.

"No?" Ganon questioned, teasingly. "Well, what do you plan on doing about it, child?"

"I'll do anything, just, please! Let them go!" Link plead.

Ganon chuckled. He knew he was going to get exactly what he came for. "Well…I suppose I can let them go and take you instead."

Link nodded, feeling ashamed at himself for not fighting. But he didn't want to risk Ilia and Colin getting hurt.

"And you cannot attempt to escape." Ganon ruled, as his minions moved towards the blonde. "Otherwise I _will _come and take back these two and the other children here."

Link nodded and dropped the sword in his hand. "As long as they're set free."

"Alright then, hero. If you insist."

Ganon then snapped his fingers. His minions released both Ilia and Colin and pushed them away, before scurrying to tie up Link's hands.

"No!" Ilia cried.

"Link!" Colin cried, feeling his insides churn and his eyes go watery.

"It's alright. As long as you're safe." Link smiled at them, as the excess rope around his hands was given to Ganon.

"And you." Ganon pointed a long sword towards Ghirahim. "If you try to help him get out, then he and the rest of the children will be dead within minutes of your attempt."

Ghirahim growled at the fiend. "You won't get away with this."

Ganon's laughter boomed. "Who's to stop me?"

Before another word could be said, Ganon and his minions dashed with Link in tow. He felt idiotic, as he should've known this would happen.

They were gone in seconds, leaving all of Ordon horrified.

"Link…" Colin whispered, as he watched Midna sleepily stroll out.

"Did I miss something?"

A/N: Omfg Midna, get with the program xD Honestly I just did that because I forgot about her. Don't hate me ;( Anywho~thank you for reading! Please review if you liked it! I love you guys!


End file.
